Guardianes de la Armonía, Ninjitsu de la Amistad
by ozerotuz
Summary: Crueles Enemigos caídos desean Venganza contra Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas,4 elegidos Guardianes de la Fuerza de la Armonía se presentan para apoyarlas: Leonardo y sus hermanos toman esta batalla como suya, y la ganaran. Pero Las Ponis y Los Ninja Tortugas ¿qué precio pagaran al cruzarse sus caminos? La amistad y el amor no se detienen ante las pequeñas y grandes diferencias.
1. Chapter 1No hay lugar Para Los NO Heroes

**GUARDIANES DE LA ARMONIA, NINJITSU DE LA AMISTAD. **

**TeenageMutantNinjaTurtles: NinjaTortugas Adolescentes Mutantes. Creados por Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman, Mirage Studios**

**MyLittlePony, Friendship is Magic: Mi pequeño Poni, La magia de la Amistad. Presentadas por Laurent Fast, Hasbro**

**COMIC: LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD POR MAUROZ.**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

**Introduccion.**

**Legado de Crys-Mu, la Guardiana de las 4 piedras de la Fuerza.**

**¿Quién tiene en verdad la Fuerza? ¿Cuál es la verdadera Magia? ¿En verdad solo la amistad y el amor dependen de una raza en especifico? he buscado esas respuestas y por fin las halle.**

**El Corazón nos ayuda a la empatía, la comprensión, buscar protegerse y proteger, y de ahí al amor a todos.**

**El Conocimiento, es vital pues la ignorancia es el origen de todos los males, el abrir la mente a todas las posibilidades y ansiar aprender es el camino a lo correcto si así se desea.**

**El Valor, no solo es coraje para hacer cualquier acto, sino también cuando no hacerlo, el entregar todo lo que se tiene por lo que se considera sagrado.**

**Y por último el Honor, sin Honor se pierde todo, la confianza, la integridad, sin Honor se pierde el rumbo y solo desgracias traerá, quienes respeten el Honor será un digno campeón.**

**Esas son las 4 Fuerzas que fortifican a los 6 valiosos elementos de la Armonía: la Honestidad, la Amabilidad, la Risa, la Generosidad, la Lealtad y la Magia.**

**Sin ellos están incompletas.**

**La Fuerza de la Armonía fue encerrada en simples cristales llamados despectivamente piedras, solo dos generaciones de Guardianes las han portado, los primeros fueron dignos, los siguientes intentaron traición.**

**Se decidió retirarlas de su dimensión de origen por la peligrosidad en caer en malos cascos.**

**Por lo que entonces busque en otras realidades quienes si fueran merecedores Guardianes.**

**El momento ha llegado, un enemigo que conjunta la oscura esencia de rivales caídos se ha alzado contra Equestria, si Equestria cae, las demás dimensiones serán afectadas.**

**Así se los he enterado a mis candidatos: 4 hermanos entrenados en una letal disciplina marcial pero templada con compasión y justicia, ellos son mis elegidos para cumplir esta importante misión y no me decepcionaran.**

**Entonces Portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía les presento a sus dignos Guardianes de la Fuerza de la Armonía.**

**Mis Pequeñas Ponis conozcan a los Ninja Tortugas Adolecentes Mutantes.**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

Sé muy bien que a todos les debo la continuación de mi primer crossover: **"El hermano de Hinata"** pero como algunos sabrán, los capítulos en fase que había avanzado se perdieron por dañarse mi disco duro, he buscado los respaldos infructuosamente así que tengo que armarlos de nuevo, pero toma tiempo.

Así que por lo mientras les presento este nuevo proyecto cuya inspiración me llego después de ver los comics del artista Mauroz en deviantart, una gran variedad de Fanarts y de una maratón de las Tortugas ninja, vislumbre un crossover que buscare sea diferente de otros buenos trabajos que hay con el mismo tema aquí en Fanfictionnet.

Se manejaran dos líneas de historia del encuentro de las Tortugas con las Ponis y a diferencia de mi trabajo anterior aquí si habrá romances crossover entre los personajes de ambas series, además de un conflicto que uno y otro equipo deben enfrentar tanto en el mundo de Equestria como en una alterna donde ambos equipos son humanos.

Las Portadoras de la Armonía humanas serán basados en el argumento del comic del genial artista chileno Mauroz, además de que los poderes con que él las dota pasaran a las versiones Ponis en Equestria, mientras manejare a las Tortugas con una historia amalgamada de casi todas las series aparecidas (ejemplo, los Krang y los Utrom existen en su realidad al mismo tiempo) pero llevaran la apariencia y aptitudes de la versión 2003-2009 y solo unos pocos detalles de la reciente de 2012.

¿Porque prefiero la de 2003? porque en mi opinión por ser más parecidos al comic original con un poco de la versión de los 90, son la mejor opción por la apariencia ruda que tienen la cual difiere de la tierna de las Ponis además créanme, en esta historia se necesita más al Leonardo con mayor madurez y capacidad que el obsesionado con esa parodia de StarTrek.

Asimismo que para poder enfrentar a los enemigos Mágicos, los Quelonios serán dotados de un poder especial, con el cual crearan nuevos técnicas de ataque tipo DragonQuest.

¿Prometí romances? aquí están los CANDIDATOS:

Primera pareja serán los lideres: Leonardo y Twilight Sparkle (¿debería llamarse su relación TwiLeo o LeoTwilight? ¿Twilightnardo? lo siento por quienes les agrada Flash Sentry, aquí le toca perder)

Los más obvios, los fiesteros Miguel Ángel y Pinkie Pie ( ¿MikePinky? ¿Pinkieangelo? ¿MikePie? ¿Se podrá decir de otra forma?)

Los que no deben faltar pues quienes por ser opuestos se atraen: la tierna Fluttershy y el rudo Rafael y… ¿Rainbow Dash entrara a un triangulo? (Un verdadero embrollo… ¿RaFlutter, o RafRainbow?)

Y lo más difícil, aquí si no habrá un triangulo, pero Donatello, ¿podrá demostrar que solo es amigo de Applejack y Rarity? (¿DonApple o DonaRari?)

Otro dato curioso, los Ninja Tortugas hacen Honor a su mote, son adolescentes mientras que al parecer todas las Ponis son veinteañeras.

**COMENZAMOS ENTONCES.**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

**Introduccion 2.**

MI nombre es Twilight Sparkle, voy a cumplir 16 años próximamente, y vaya que jamás imagine todo lo que tuve que pasar con mis ahora mejores amigas: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

Fue solo el principio el que mi hermana Celestia nos revelara que todas somos reencarnaciones de Ponis mágicos de una realidad lejana, Portadoras de la Armonia unidas por la Magia de la amistad, Con la misión de proteger nuestro hogar actual contra Fuerzas oscuras que buscan la dominación o la destrucción, gracias a nuestra unión que no fue nada fácil logramos lo que parecía imposible, vencer y rescatar a la princesa Luna de seguir siendo manipulada por las pesadillas simuladoras de Chrysalis y lograr que discord se retirara.

Por fin creí ingenuamente que todo había terminado, pero nuestra aventura apenas iniciaba, poco imaginaba que las siguientes amenazas que confrontaríamos nos pondrían en la mayor de las pruebas, y de cómo funestas circunstancias nos pusieron a todas en el límite de nuestra amistad.

Mis amigas tuvieron que irse por sospechosas presiones de sus familias, mientras que la mía propia se encuentra desaparecida, son los días más oscuros que entristecen mi alma y poco falto para que la locura y la depresión se adueñaran de mí llevándome a las garras del terrible enemigo que solo conocemos como Sombra.

Ahora me encuentro a salvo, cobijada por la cálida protección que me brinda este bello hogar de estilo oriental, mis actuales benefactores son los mismos que nos ayudaron a mis amigas y a mí a encontrar nuevas Fuerzas para enfrentar tanto los problemas de la vida, como contra los traicioneros enemigos que nos acechan.

Ellos son los hermanos Hamato, sigilosos como sombras, golpean duro, pero llenos de una gran luz de Fuerza elemental que se complementan con los nuestros de la Armonia PUES SON NUESTROS GUARDIANES, Raf el Valor, Don el Conocimiento, Mikey el Corazon y en especial Leo el Honor, mi segundo mejor amigo por siempre.

¿Y qué creen? la historia se inicio desde la misma Equestria, ¿quieren conocerla?

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

**GUARDIANES DE LA ARMONIA, NINJITSU DE LA AMISTAD. **

**PRIMERA PARTE: NO HAY LUGAR PARA LOS "NO" HEROES.**

En una tierra muy apartada, hace ya mucho tiempo.

Un día que debía ser perfecto, lleno de celebraciones y jubilo para todos, se encontraba empañado por más que solo nubarrones funestos, tanto el cielo como la tierra en los 4 puntos cardinales se estremecían ante la horrible cacofonía de estruendos, gritos y choques de armas; sonidos propios de una atroz guerra, una de niveles que sus habitantes a pesar de contiendas anteriores, jamás habían experimentado pues a pesar de haber llegado incluso a la desesperación de una inminente cruel derrota, habían salido triunfantes.

Pero ahora era muy diferente, el enemigo superaba por mucho con su poderío al de los anteriores, y las Fuerzas de defensa poco a poco iban siendo diezmados, les llamaron pesadillas de arena negra en recuerdo de unos seres de NightmareMoon que atacaron hace tiempo, también los llamaron sombras por la oscuridad pegajosa que los cubría, también los compararon con los replicantes por copiar la forma equina, pero quienes al sacar largas zarpas también fueron conocidos como centauros además de ser acompañados por seres voladores parecidos a gárgolas.

Sus tácticas eran más inteligentes, no se acobardaban fácilmente, con resistencia más tenaz a pesar de no ser del todo invulnerables, ya que solo son destruidos por los Ponis mas fuertes tanto mágica como físicamente, las heridas que provocaban sus zarpazos funcionan como un veneno no letal, pero que aletargaban a sus víctimas debilitándolas hasta la sumisión, a las cuales encerraban en lapidas negras como basalto aprisionándoles sin piedad.

Como sea, la arena negra que los formaba, se esparcían en extrañas espirales aullantes por todos los cielos para invadir la mayor extensión posible, la resistencia continuaba, pero era sabido que Canterlot estaba siendo asaltada y también el Pequeño Ponyville.

la única esperanza de sus afligidos habitantes era que las Portadoras de los elementos de la Armonia llegaran a tiempo a su ciudad capital, donde las todas poderosas princesas habían caído prisioneras, las seis valientes Ponis portando sus joyas mágicas, galopaban con decisión a su destino pero con el Corazón deshecho por el dolor de abandonar su pueblo natal Ponyville a merced de los extraños atacantes, sus familias y amigos las instaron a partir, asegurándoles que resistirían lo suficiente hasta que las Portadoras lograran el rescate de las soberanas y con ello la salvación de Equestria.

Su despedida la tenían marcadas con fuego cada una en sus mentes:

**_Vamos Applejack, confía en mí._** Grito el rojo percherón mientras se preparaba para la siguiente envestida de los invasores.

Applejack una joven Poni de piel naranja, pecas blancas y crin rubia miro una y otra vez el horizonte oscuro donde más de esas espirales demoniacas se reunían para formar a esas grotescas criaturas, que habían iniciado tanto por tierra y por aire el devastador ataque que había tomado a todo Equestria por sorpresa.

**_Pero hermano, mira esas cosas… ¡no!… no abandonare Ponyville y mi rancho a merced de esos._** dijo decidida la Portadora de la Honestidad, ya había aplastado con sus cascos a los que osaron intentar profanar su sagrado hogar y lo volvería a hacer, no iba a dejar lo que más amaba, pero fue recordada porque debía hacerlo.

**_Nop…Debes cumplir con tu deber mi bella hermana, como Portadora que eres._** dijo cortante el mayor de la familia Apple, quien sin más se dirigió hacia el pueblo tanto por ver por la más Pequeña de la familia como por su reciente encontrado amor.

La joven yegüita miro con el Corazón roto como se alejaba su amado fraterno, meditando el hecho de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la había llamado bella.

Se encamino entonces hacia un grupo conformado por ciudadanos de su pueblo quienes entablaban una triste discusión con sus mismas amigas, las Portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía.

**_pero…Sra. alcaldesa._** dijo con aprensión una joven Unicornio violeta, quien era distinguida por un nuevo par de alas marcándola como alguien de la nobleza entre los de su especie.

**_Ve Twilight_ **le replico decidida la encargada de Ponyville._ **no mires atrás, salva a las princesas Celestia y Luna o todo en verdad se perderá._**

**_confié en nosotros, ayudaremos en la defensa._** dijo el joven capitán Flash Sentry junto con los maltrechos soldados de Canterlot, quienes momentos antes les habían traído las valiosas joyas a sus Portadoras, además de avisarles de la funesta noticia de que cumplían la última orden que les dio su princesa, antes de caer en las garras del enemigo.

Twilight Sparkle, la Portadora de la Magia sabía bien que no había más que discutir, todo su reino y sus Ponis contaban con ella, pero se sentía como una traidora al abandonar en este momento a su suerte el pueblo que había aprendido a llamar hogar.

Montado en su espalda, su ayudante y amigo SPIKE el Pequeño dragón, se abrazo a ella ahogando un doloroso gemido, el tampoco quería retirarse de ahí, pero así como en batallas anteriores, debían partir a cumplir con su deber.

Y lo mismo era para el resto de las Portadoras, cuyos seres queridos les insisten a encaminarse hacia Canterlot.

**_Ve Pinkie, ve._** dijeron decididos los dueños de Sugar Cube Corner abrazando a sus gemelos.

**_Confiamos en ti Rarity._** exclamaron los padres de la blanca Unicornio modista, cuya hermana menor se encontraba en algún lado del atacado pueblo al estar con sus amigas en un convivio escolar.

**_Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy adelante._** vitorearon los Pegasos residentes tanto a su líder como a la mejor amiga de esta, justo en el momento que los aullidos de los invasores se dejaron oír y se elevo humo negro del centro de su pueblo.

Sin más iniciaron a galope veloz la dura jornada hacia su destino, Twilight deseaba echar casco de su hechizo de tele transportación para llegar más rápido, pero debía guardar sus reservas de Magia para usarlos en la batalla por venir.

Pero era tan duro y tan difícil, secándose las lágrimas, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack Fluttershy y Rainbow corrían a cumplir su vital misión, ya que a la mitad del trayecto los enemigos habían descarrilado el tren.

Imágenes tortuosas inundaban sus agitadas mentes, crueles impresiones donde veían claramente como su hogar era arrasado en su totalidad, sus habitantes, amigos y familiares masacrados ferozmente y los pocos sobrevivientes heridos y sometidos a crueles vejaciones.

Ignoraban que eso era el plan de su nuevo enemigo, llenarlas de dudas mostrándoles un posible futuro lleno de dolor para hacerlas retroceder y no usar a tiempo el poder de los 6 elementos para salvar a las princesas, las valientes Ponis no cayeron en la estratagema, siguieron adelante pero rezaron a cualquier deidad para que llegara un milagro para ellas y su pueblo.

En un punto alejado apenas de Ponyville, hace unos momentos…un milagro de color verde había llegado.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

4 Pares de ojos se abrieron con pesadez, al erguirse los hermanos miraron extrañados su alrededor tapizado de verde y esplendorosa vegetación, sorprendiéndolos porque su ultima visión era de su guarida oculta entre alcantarillas, por lo que quedaron maravillados ante semejante cambio a pesar de que el gris cielo les pareció nefasto, así los 4 enormes Tortugas se levantaron sobre sus piernas para analizar mejor su presente situación.

El primero en hablar fue quien portaba una roja mascara, concordante con su temperamento **_ Muy bien, esa Hada loca Crys-mu o como se llame, ¿DONDE CAPARAZONES NOS ENVIO?._ **

**_Es un campo muy bello, chicos._** dijo fascinado Miguel Ángel ante semejante paisaje, solo para recibir un coscorrón del malhumorado Rafael.

**_como pregunte antes, ¿dónde nos envió?, Mickey ¿que nos importa que esto se parezca a un edén?_**

**_¡Ouch!...porque tal vez aquí ya no respiramos el olor de tus pat…._**

**_termina esa frase y te voy a….._**

**_suficiente Rafael, yo también quiero saber nuestra actual ubicación que definitivamente ya no es Nueva York_** esto lo dijo Leonardo, el mayor de todos ellos quien decidió meter conciencia en sus indisciplinados hermanos, por lo que Rafael le lanzo su clásico resoplido de fastidio con su muy propia mirada de retador de la autoridad, mientras Miguel Ángel se escabullía solo para toparse con unos pajarillos que lo observaban con gran curiosidad.

Ajeno de eso Leonardo aparto sus ojos del mudo duelo con Rafael para dirigirse hacia quienes ellos consideraban tenia las respuestas para casi todo**._ ¿Don, alguna idea?_**

El joven Tortuga sapiente saco uno de sus artilugios, pero no podía ubicar ninguna referencia conocida, pues el sistema GPS integrado a su Pequeña maravilla electrónica parecía inactivo, casi como si no hubiera ningún satélite al cual conectarse, tal vez no los había, si la mitad de lo que esa persona les dijo era cierto, se encontraban en verdad en otra realidad.

Sin mencionarlo sus sentidos se llenaron del fresco aroma del aire, dándole la clara señal que ellos estaban lejos de la polución de cualquier ciudad conocida. **_lo siento Leonardo, solo recibo una estática silenciosa, si fuera de noche buscaría orientarme con las estrellas, pero con esas nubes…_**

**_Genial, henos aquí, varados quien sabe dónde y todo porque sin preguntar le dijimos que si a una completa desconocida._** Rafael pateo con desdén una piedra remarcando su frustración, no era que no le gustara la naturaleza, pero el alejarse de su hogar, de su maestro y de sus contados amigos bajo la amenaza tanto de los invasores como de Shereder y los dragones purpura le enfurecía, y en especial por haber perdido a SPIKE, culpaba de todo eso al Krang.

**_Rafael, yo también estoy inquieto, pero recuerda que con la ayuda de los Utroms, el Krang se está retirando, además ellos nos dieron buenas referencias de Crys-mu._**

**_ ¿Si? una buena referencia hubiera sido que esa Hada estaba buscando voluntarios para una misión mega importante que implicaba salvar el mundo, lo cual ya hicimos demasiadas veces sin que nos den las gracias por ello._**

El líder azul molesto con esa actitud, estuvo a punto de recriminarle a su hermano, pero Donatello lo interrumpió Poniéndose a hablar como si lo hiciera consigo mismo.

**_¿un Hada?, si un Hada, aun no me lo creo, un ser de fantasía nos pidió cumplir una encomienda de proteger a unas llamadas Portadoras de los elementos de la Armonia, pues si ellas fracasaran, todo lo que conocemos llegaría a su fin…por mi caparazón, dije que si al llamado a una aventura estilo espada y hechicería._**

**_ ¡Genial! nuestro nerd favorito resulto fanático de calabozos y dragones, ¿habrá dragones aquí?_** Rafael volteo a todos lados, aparte de ese engendro alado de hace tiempo llamado Drako, en verdad no se habían medido a verdaderos dragones y un duelo seria genial.

**_Rafael._** inicio de nuevo Leonardo con calma**._ Todos aceptamos pues es lo que nos enseño el maestro, siempre apoyar las causa justas al encaminar nuestro entrenamiento a un bien mayor._**

Aunque estuviera de acuerdo, Rafael no lo admitiría, simplemente le dio la espalda al pupilo favorito del que todos ellos no solo consideraban un maestro, si no su padre, alguien que con el ejemplo les marco una senda de Honor en la peligrosa vida de los seguidores del ninjitsu.

Si la tención iba a continuar, fue el alegre Miguel Ángel quien la interrumpió con su conocido acento.

**_Oigan chicos, miren estos pajaritos, no nos tienen miedo y creo entender que quieren que los sigamos.-**

**_Y entra el amante de los animales, bien Dr. DolliTortuga, ¿qué te dicen los emplumados?_**

**_Me preguntan que si siempre te quejas de todo._**

Los Siguientes improperios de Rafael al perseguir a Miguel Ángel quizás se escucharon a lo más profundo de aquel Bosque, ante la desaprobación de Donatello que empezó a seguirlos después de compartir con Leo una mirada de resignación.

pero solo al segundo paso Leonardo se detuvo, una figura encapuchada se encontraba a sus espaldas, volteo con celeridad buscando a quienquiera que sea que se les había acercado engañando a sus sentidos, pero no vio a nada ni nadie, rastreo con la mirada una última vez para después seguir a sus hermanos.

Oculta tras de unos árboles, la misteriosa encubierta sonrió **_Mi profecía forma ha tomado, Venganza… ¡Ellos te azotaran cual tornado!**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Miguel vio la cabaña con su extraño y verde pasto como decorado, repleta de varias Pequeñas casitas para las criaturas que los miraron interrogantes, mostrándosela a sus hermanos se dirigió ahí con entusiasmo.

Rafael no supo porque, pero sintió enormes deseos de acercarse también, por algo magnético que lo llamaba, como asegurándole que allí encontraría algo tan maravilloso porque era lo que le faltaba en su dura existencia.

Pero antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello, en especial Donatello que se fijo en su embobado semblante, prefirió sacar su lado sarcástico con sus conocidos comentarios. **_Bien bien, acaso por lo bajito de la puerta ¿será esta la cabaña de los 7 enanos?_**

**_ ¿Nos encontraremos con Blanca nieves?_** pregunto Miguel Ángel con estrellas en sus ojos.

**_lo dudo, pero quizás sus habitantes despejen nuestras incertidumbres**._ tercio Leonardo encaminándose hacia la cabaña que en verdad encontró agradable.

**_Oigan ¿pero no deberíamos ocultar nuestra apariencia? recuerden que Tortugas mutantes no deben ser comunes aquí_** Donatello en verdad no quería asustar a nadie, y sintió la mirada de tres Pequeñas Tortugas normales que se encontraban en el riachuelo.

A punto estuvieron de cruzar el curioso y Pequeño puente, cuando algo cimbro el aire como un vendaval embravecido, las criaturitas salieron despavoridas, chillando con pánico y algo desesperado que Miguel Ángel creyó entender como una súplica de ayuda, una cosa como sombra liquida se dibujo en los cielos, igual a tétricos hilos negros trazando espirales nefastas, para después perderse en algún punto entre un valle.

**_ ¿QUE CAPARAZONES ERA ESO?_**

Entonces notaron humo a lo lejos, y el rumor de algo que los experimentados jóvenes Ninjas reconocieron como una batalla.

Ese Algo pasaba en esa comarca, si las novelas y películas que vieron siempre tenían razón, de seguro ahí había una pintoresca aldea atacada por feroces enemigos quienes no dejarían piedra sobre piedra.

Leonardo detestaba esa parte, desde niño siempre quiso ser el guerrero que debía estar en ese lugar y momento para evitar semejante tragedia, tal parecía que se había cumplido ese deseo ahora que era un completo guerrero Ninja. **_ ¡Vayamos a ver Tortugas!_** grito con ansiedad.

Sus hermanos concordaron, sacaron a relucir su bien conocido repertorio de armas, mientras corrían al encuentro de un nuevo destino que jamás los jóvenes mutantes pensaron cumplir.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Por fin llegaron a las puertas de un peculiar y pintoresco pueblito, Ponyville creyeron leer, y tan pronto doblaron hacia la incendiada plaza principal, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ahí frente a ellos peleaban por sus vidas los habitantes de la graciosa villa (o más bien Pequeña ciudad) lo hacían con tal coraje e ímpetu que merecían todo el respeto del mundo, pero lo que sorprendió sobremanera a los Quelonios es lo que ellos eran más que nada….

**_ ¿qué caparazones? son… son… ¿¡SON CABALLOS MULTICOLORES!?_** grito incrédulo Rafael, al ver como los que llamo caballos se defendían de siniestros centauro negros y gárgolas voladoras.

Ellos echaban mano, o más bien cascos de todo lo que tenían disponibles: luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, utilizar cualquier arma disponible, pelear a base de coces, otros lanzaban ataques en forma de destellos, ingenio al manipular cualquier objeto común, incluso arrojando diversas piezas desde implementos de cocina de granja y hasta macetas, aun así esos engendros resistían la mayor parte de esos ataques, y muy pocos de los defensores podían hacerles el suficiente daño para detenerlos.

Donatello crecidamente asombrado, hizo notar algo que los maravillo aun más **_por el tamaño que tienen: apenas alcanzando nuestro pecto unos y otros casi nuestras rodillas, aseguraría que son más bien Ponis, pero…también…también hay… ¡Pegasos y Unicornios! increíble.-**

Miguel Ángel apunto con preocupación. **_cielos bros…Y esas cosas que los están atacando, Las gárgolas hociconas Y los jamelgos parecen del mismo material que esos equinos de pesadilla hechos de arena negra, que vimos en esa película "Orígen de los Guardianes".**

**_Si, salvo que aquellos jamelgos no sacaban por el cuello brazos largos rematados con garras, que los hacen ver más a estos como centauros, a ver si no se asoma el coco._** fue lo último que comento el impetuoso Rafael, antes de correr hacia uno de esas seres siniestros que amagaba a tres Pequeñas potrancas.

Esa fue la señal, los cuatro hermanos gritaron **_ ¡ES HORA NINJA!_**

Scootaloo, Applebloom y Swety bell corrian por sus vidas, la maestra Cheerilee había buscado ponerlas a salvo junto con toda su clase pero pronto la perdieron de vista justo antes de que Bigmacinston llegara a apoyarla.

Ante la autoridad de su hermano mayor quien la insto a huir, la Pequeña yegüita amarilla lloraba esperando volverlos a ver a todos ellos pero un grupo de sombras les cerró el paso.

A pesar de que había bastantes defensores entre los pueblerinos apoyados por guardias en armadura, ningún Poni estaba cerca para prestarles ayuda, en especial los que ya habían sido encerrados en basalto, las tres potrancas temblaron ante una de las grotescas criaturas que se les acercaba, ¿acaso no había ningún Poni para ampararlas?... Poni no, ¡Pero si Tortuga!

**_OYE FEO, ¡PONTE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO COMO YO!_** grita iracundo Rafael al patear al engendro alejándolo de las 3 Cutie Mark Crusaders quienes no dieron crédito a sus ojos.

**_¡Agáchense bajo esa banca!_** ordeno Rafael quien contraatacaba con sus enérgicos brazos armados todas las arremetidas de las garras del centauro, este vio con horror como los fuertes Sais rodeados de una rara luz escarlata, atravesaron sus zarpas pero inexplicablemente se engancharon a ellas quedando sujetadas por el feroz adversario.

Rafael no perdió tiempo en preguntarse por esa aura roja que lo rodeaba y cómo era posible ese prodigio de que podía atrapar en una llave de taijutsu a una criatura de arena sin que se le escurriera pues a sus espaldas había más, antes de que esta intentara levantarse y usar sus pezuñas contra él, la Tortuga Ninja le gano el movimiento saltando al buscar impulso suficiente para arrojar a su contrincante en una catapulta estilo judo, y estrellarlo contra sus congéneres deshaciéndolos a todos, la táctica que vio aplicar a Miguel Ángel resulto efectiva, esas cosas no resistían semejantes impactos entre ellos.

las tres Pequeñas Ponis al estar a salvo se acercaron a su benefactor, con toda la admiración y maravilla que les producía ver tal criatura única, que identificaron de inmediato como una Tortuga de las que cuida Fluttershy y que tenia de mascota Rainbow Dash, pero de tamaño gigante y erguida como Minotauro, con un estilo de pelea que hacía ver al mejor maestro de karate como simple palurdo cuyos golpes si lograban destruir a los invasores, y más se emocionaron al notar a otros 3 quienes se unieron al fragor de la batalla apoyando a los defensores de Ponyville.

**_Son...Son increíbles…pero quienes son... ¿que mas son? ¿Son magos? ¿Son caballeros? ¿Son héroes?_** preguntaron sin parar la Unicornio blanca, la Pegaso naranja y la terrenal amarilla.

**_Ninjas._** contesto con una voz grave y baja Rafael, sacándoles una exclamación de fascinación y sin evitarlo les sonrió levemente al trío de criaturitas cuyos grandes ojos le fascinaron a pesar de sí mismo, porque ese era un secreto oculto ante sus hermanos, el duro del grupo adoraba a los Pegasos y los Unicornios junto con los Ponis.**_ (¿qué pasa conmigo? estas criaturitas hacen que mi corazón explote… ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDOME!)**

Mas pensamiento y preguntas no fueron posibles, los centauros se dejaron venir nuevamente sacando gritos de las potrillas, pero Rafael les cubrió la retirada con su cuerpo brillando en una explosiva aura carmesí para recibirlos como una furia, no importaba el número, el mutante de la máscara roja a base de cortes que dibujaban letales arcos fortalecidos de energía, patadas al frente y llaveos probaba ser un enemigo formidable, y ante su grito de batalla al vencer a mas de dos docenas de ellos, las sombras aprendieron a temerle.

**_¡Jah!...estos bravucones resultaron ser nada más que unos cobardes._**

Las tres potrillas quedaron mas encantadas ante lo que para ellas quedarían marcadas en sus mentes como el ser mas cool pero rudo que se hayan encontrado en su corta vida, uno que tan pronto las puso a salvo, tomo nota de donde las tres Pequeñas Ponis le indicaron podrían estar su maestra y el hermano de una de ellas, con un seco **"los hallare"** se encamino a seguir defendiendo Ponyville.

**_Nuestro héroe, nuestro Ninja_ **

fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír el Mutante de la máscara roja, una sonrisa se dibujo en su duro semblante **_ Muy bien engendros, al meterse con esta villa se metieron con la tortuga equivocada… ¡Atáquenme si se atreven!_**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Leonardo ofendido ante el ataque de esas sombras contra los Ponis lo insto a levantar sus espadas al partir a la batalla, Donatello el eterno pacifista empuño su confiable BO sabiendo que de inmediato necesitaban su habilidad más que su cerebro, mientras que Miguel Ángel, amante de todas las criaturas golpeo con sus armas giratorias sádicamente a un sorprendido monstruo que hostigaba a un grupito de yeguas con sus potrillos mientras gritaba:

**_Nadie molesta a ningún Poni sin que yo le dé su merecido._**

La bestia retrocedió, pera al intentar contraatacar, mas de cien golpes relampagueantes al ritmo de: YAKITIYAC YAKITIYAC, hicieron contacto mortal contra su diabólico ser, deshaciéndose como una escultura de arena contra el mar, las madres agradecidas se retiraron mientras el festivo mutante las miraba asegurándose de que nada se les atravesara en la huida, pero se encontraba extrañado del inusual brillo naranja que se manifestaba de su ser a sus NumChakus.

.

Un centauro busco atacarle a su espalda, pero 5 panques hicieron contacto contra la cara de este dándole al jovial guerrero la oportunidad de propinarle certeros golpes con sus Nunchakus cargados por el resplandor colorido, para desbaratarlo como al anterior.

**_YUJUJUJU, eso es_** grito una curiosa voz con júbilo, Miguel Ángel al fijarse en quien lo ayudo, se encontró que se trataba de una Pegaso gris y rubia crin cuyos ojos estaban inusualmente bizcos.

Si le maravillaba el hecho de encontrarse con un Poni Pegaso, le emociono aun mas de que ella le dirigiera unas amables palabras con su timbre especial al hablar**._ muchas gracias por ayudar a mis vecinas, señor Tortuga, me llamo Derpy ¿le gustan los panques?_**

Antes de contestar un centauro intento darles un zarpazo traidor, pero solo alcanzo la bandeja con los que llevaba su arsenal de Muffins, Derpy salió ilesa pues Miguel Ángel la jalo con él a un Angulo seguro, saco sus útiles cuerdas para darle mas alcance a sus otra arma el kusarigama, con los cuales atrapo por el cuello a la pesadilla de arena y sin ponerse a pensar el porqué si pudo sujetarle, con sus brazos hace un giro levantando a la sorprendida criatura, Derpy siguió con su cruzada y asombrada mirada el curso que tomo este al ser enviado a chocar contra dos de sus compinches siendo eliminadas por el impacto.

Derpy Victorio la acción del increíble Quelonio, para después observar con pesar que el arsenal compuesto de sus deliciosos panques estaba tirado y sucio**_ no sé que me salió mal.-**

Para su estupor el mutante de mascara naranja levanta el menos deteriorado para probarlo con alegría, **_ ¿mal?...pero si me ayudaste a ganarle a ese feo, y tienes razón Derpy, estos Muffins son SABROSOS y bastante efectivos, hay que seguir pateando traseros de sombras ¡Booyakasha!_ **al correr se encontró con una patineta haciendo su sonrisa más grande y despidiéndose de Derpy tomo impulso hacia el enemigo.

**_¡siii…adelante!… ¿oye cómo te llamas? ¿y que es Booyakasha?_**

Metros adelante, mas de 13 sombras cayeron ante el Quelonio al que no podían tocar siquiera por las complicadas maniobras que realizaba en la tabla con ruedas, ya sea en la pared, en las fuentes o incluso terrazas, Miguel Ángel seguía deslizándose aporreándolos con sus cargadas armas giratorias en las rutas que tomaba.

Siempre con su contagiosa sonrisa el jovial Quelonio siguió batallando en más de una manera, pues sus comentarios burlones y sarcásticos si enfurecían a los centauros, quienes buscaban hacerlo pagar.

**_ ¡Oigan tontos! ¿Cómo se elige quiénes son los más horrorosos entre ustedes?... ¡Al azar!_**

Estos Caían en el juego de Miguel Ángel para que al perseguirlo, les daba a más de un Poni herido la oportunidad de replegarse y recuperarse o a una familia para poderse ocultar, además de darles descanso a los defensores, quienes no creían que semejante combatiente pareciera más un bufón.

**_Papa, ¿Quién nos ayudo era una tortuga en una patineta?_ **Pregunto un maravillado potro a su también extrañado padre, cuyos rasguños le estaban imposibilitando defender a su familia.

**_en nombre de celestia… ¿quiénes o que son estos seres?_ **se pregunto más de un soldado de la guardia diurna cuando los centauros los dejaron por darle caza al mutante bromista, pero decidieron callarse cualquier comentario hacia los extraños, al ver su solidaridad para con sus congéneres en peligro aplicando extraña magia en sus golpes que solo se lograba cuando un unicornio combinaba su magia con la patada de un terrenal.

Pero entonces más de un Poni vio un lado que no se esperaban del Quelonio, este grito de furia al notar como un grupo de animalitos que participaban en la refriega fue aporreado por una gárgola que descendió hacia ellos.

Dejando a un lado la patineta el guerrero de la máscara naranja se lanzo como bólido hacia la criatura, 3 centauros cometieron el error de atravesársele pues fueron destruidos en nanosegundos y la gárgola quedo paralizada cuando el ninja Tortuga le cayó encima para sádicamente golpearlo hasta la saciedad.

Mikey entonces miro a las variadas criaturas que ayudaban en la defensa: un conejo, una perrita, un lagarto bebe, una gata, un búho e incluso una Tortuga con una hélice que lo sorprendió en sobremanera, todos ellos lo vieron con asombro mudo, no había necesidad de palabras, lo leyeron en sus llorosos ojos, el mutante llevaba un dolor interior por quienes perdió, probablemente amigos especiales como ellos eran para las Ponis y más por la manera en que los levanto a todos ellos en un abrazo.

Secándose las lágrimas, después de depositarlos Miguel Ángel se erguió solo musitando**_ no fallare Block, no fallare Leatherhead, ayudare aquí para que en este pueblito haiga un mañana brillante._** su aura naranja se elevo más, y ante una rápida despedida preparo sus nunchakus, kusarigama y el último invento de Donatello para lo que seguía.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Donatello repartía contundentes bastonazos contra las pesadillas, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas había hecho caer, estaba aliviado de que sus golpes por alguna extraña razón si dañaban la extraña composición de semejantes seres, a quienes definiría como alguna clase de mutación, pero bien sabía que debía desechar semejante idea.

Después de lo que vio y estaba viviendo: pelear a lado de Pequeños Unicornios cuyos cuernos brillaban para utilizar sus ataques repeliendo a los equinos grotescos, a los Pegasos volar en complicadas maniobras de ofensiva contra las gárgolas y a los demás Ponis con coloridas pieles y crines además de curiosas marcas que todos ellos llevaban en sus costados, que le hablaran agradeciendo su apoyo llevó al joven inventor y científico a la conclusión de que en este lugar predominaba no las mutaciones sino aquello que su mente racional negaba, pero que sus demás sentidos percibían y sentían: Magia, la total e indescifrable maravilla de la Magia.

Aun en su fascinación, no pudo evitar pensar que falta les hacían a ellos sus equipos especiales, vehículos y demás armamento de su guarida que les servirían en esta batalla, extraño su traje virtual pero él y sus hermanos tendrían que echar mano de lo que tenían en este momento.

**_ ¿Eh? ¿Y este brillo?... ¡me rodea una leve aura morada que se extiende incluso a mi BO! y ahora que me fijo…Rafael tiene una roja, Mikey naranja y Leonardo azul, ¿que significara?... ¡Deja de pensar! concéntrate en la... ¡AUGHT!_**

Demasiado tarde Donatello noto a las tres sombras centauro surgir a sus costados y patearlo inmisericorde haciéndole caer; dos de ellas lo levantaron y en vez de intentar envenenarle o hechizarlo con la tumba de basalto, como una infantil venganza lo azotaron contra el suelo y las paredes del pueblo, su caparazón le ayudo a resistir la mayoría de los golpes pero su cabeza era otra historia.

3 Ponis: Octavia, Lira y Bom-bón protegían su trinchera como podían, con dolor Octavia hecho casco de muchos de sus amados instrumentos para aplicarlos en la defensa, incluso un enorme piano era utilizado como parapeto al no tener más municiones y agotándose la Magia de Lira, entonces vieron con horror como 2 sombras se acercaron golpeando contra todo a una enorme Tortuga de las que aparecieron para defender Ponyville.

Notando el instrumento de teclado, los dos centauros sombra se dieron una mirada de complicidad para dirigirse a este y utilizarlo en la tortura contra su aparente indefenso prisionero que aun no soltaba su BO.

Donatello vio una oportunidad y saco una broma inusual en él**_ ¡NO!…no quiero tocar el piano.-**

El comentario levanto las cejas de las tres Ponis, que de no ser por la crisis que pasaba, hubieran encontrado graciosa semejante expresión, aun Octavia, pero el hecho de no poder ayudarlo las tenia apremiadas.

Pero las dos sombras si se rieron de la ocurrencia, y de inmediato a su sujetado prisionero procedieron a estamparle su frente contra las teclas en una discordante nota, el mutante de la máscara morada gimió cómicamente ante los 3 primeros golpes, provocando las crueles Risas de las pesadillas, y la preocupación de las Ponis ocultas atrás de este.

Ante la sorpresa de los burlones captores, la Tortuga Ninja contrajo la cabeza en el último intento de estos para golpearlo una vez más contra la dura superficie provocando que siguiera de largo, por el ímpetu se les soltó de las garras y Donatello aprovechando el empuje aterrizo con sus manos

**_ Los engañe_ **

Impulsándose hacia arriba logro que su BO golpeara a las pesadillas en su trayectoria que lo llevo a brincar por encima del piano quedando del lado donde las 3 Ponis permanecieron paralizadas del desconcierto.

Una rápida mirada y los 4 quedaron de acuerdo en la siguiente maniobra, Donatello salto hacia atrás buscando instigar a las sombras molestas por el golpe a intentar darle caza, pero tan pronto rodearon el piano, Lira utilizo su último tiro de Magia para derribar a uno, mientras que Bom-bón y Octavia aplicaron juntas duras coces contra el ultimo.

Aliviadas por su victoria, las tres amigas iban a decir algo, pero sus caras se contrajeron de horror al divisar más enemigos que volvían a utilizar su trampa sigilosa contra el joven Quelonio.

Pero no iba a volver a caer en semejante charada, Don espero el momento y antes de que sus enemigos dieran el primer golpe este se les adelanto haciendo girar su BO, cual devastador torbellino de energía morada pulverizo a 4 de ellos, los siguientes se le arrojaron encima, pero como en un ballet mortal, el mutante paro a uno, después a otro y finalmente los restantes recibieron un garrotazo que Donatello aplico saltando, empleando un demoledor y brillante arco morado que dibujo con su bastón barriéndolos totalmente.

para Octavia Bombón y Lira fue como algo mágico lo que vieron, incluso Octavia compuso una sonata inspirada por los gráciles movimiento que aplico en combate este misterioso guerrero, bien sabia que eran llamadas katas, las cuales nunca imagino que serian tan bellas como letales.

La extenuada Tortuga y las Ponis cambiaron nuevamente una mirada de admiración mutua, Donatello tenía que preguntarles cómo era posible que tuvieran tales instrumento sin poseer manos, quizás los tocaban con Magia, además de que le demostraron lo fuertes que pueden ser unas yeguas acorralada.

Se fijo que la Magia de la Unicornio verde y las coces de las dos restantes Ponis gris y blanca probaron ser efectivas, llegando nuevamente a la conclusión de que los enemigos a pesar de su composición de arena eran vulnerables a golpes contundentes y ataques mágicos.

¿Acaso el aura que rodeaba a él y a sus hermanos significaban que tenían esas dos leves ventajas? tal vez porque a su llegada e intervención el numero de esos centauros disminuía,

poco se imaginaba que ellas también querían hacerle infinidad de preguntas, pero quedaron de acuerdo que esto debía ser aplazado, dándoles una leve reverencia, la Tortuga Ninja se encamino a seguir apoyando en la lucha, al parecer Leo estaba acaparando a los más duros de los adversarios.

Explosiones que él bien conocía, le indicaron que sus hermanos estaban utilizando su más reciente arma que patento.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Vinyl DjPon3 junto con otros Ponis plantaban cara a los oscuros invasores, uno de sus compañeros midió el piso al ser incapaz de seguir forcejeando contra el centauro rival, agotada su magia, la experta en música arrojo sus últimos cd que se enterraron inútilmente en el rostro del centauro que avanzo junto con sus compinches dispuestos a capturarlos.

Los Ponis jadeantes y maltrechos se prepararon para lo peor, cuando una lluvia de estrellas de metal volaron para ser enterradas en cada una de las pesadillas, por segundos la sorpresa fue igual en ambos grupos, hasta que cada una de esas desconocidas armas estallaron dañando a los centauros desintegrándolos, los demás retrocedieron para ser embestidos por una aplanadora verde con mascara azul.

Leonardo utilizo su duro hombro para sacar de balance a la primera línea de adversarios, la reacción de estos fue soltar mortales zarpazos y coces que solo encontraron el espacio vacío que el valeroso Quelonio había ocupado apenas milisegundos antes.

**_los shurikens explosivos de Donatello son un éxito, se lo diré a la primera oportunidad, pero ahora hare a mi sensei sentirse orgulloso, HiiiYaaaaah._**

Las katanas cargadas de energía azul de este si hallaron su objetivo acabando con ellos, los furiosos centauros intentaron cortar cualquier ruta de movimiento al mortal adversario, mas nunca lograron evitar que el mutante mayor con una agilidad y fluidez de acciones siguiera masacrándolos con letales cortes al saltar esquivar y fintar, su coraje contagio a los asombrados soldados de Canterlot y junto con DjPon3 y demás ciudadanos de Ponyville se le unieron comenzando a aplastar a los desconcertados seres de arena.

El líder azul se tomo unos segundos para atisbar el cielo recordando a esas gárgolas peleando con los Pegasos, justo a tiempo para ver a una de ellas de color blanco con crin violeta y crema perdiendo en una embestida contra su enemigo, siendo golpeada y arrojada sin remedio contra el suelo **_ Blossom born ._** grito su nombre uno de sus compañeros de color negro, por lo que Leonardo se arrojo en una carrera a interceptarla del mortal impacto.

Blossom born aturdida por el veneno de los zarpazos recibidos ya no alcanzaba a oír los gritos angustioso de su amigo, cuanto hubiera deseado una mínima oportunidad de confesarse todo lo que guardaba para él, pero en la sensación de ingravidez sabiendo que el duro suelo la recibiría con funestas consecuencias, solo le quedo cerrar sus ojos y despedirse de todos los que le importaban.

Entonces fuertes brazos la recibieron evitando el choque mortal y sintió como unas gentiles manos la sujetaron con firme pero tierna protección, un momento eran manos no cascos, en su mareada consciencia apenas pudo abrir los ojos y ver a su salvador, ella nunca considero los reptiles sus favoritos, pero el quelonio de tamaño gigante la sostenía solicito, la piel verde no era fría sino cálida y aunque eran perceptibles sus escamas de los brazos y la coraza de su pecho, mas parecían evocar la suave textura de la porcelana, además esos ojos, ojos brillantes que en un principio no le notaba la pupila de color azul acero, pero que reflejaban no solo preocupación sino sincera admiración.

**_ peleo muy bien señorita…ahora descanse y permítame ayudarles en esta contienda._**

Blosom born quería darle las gracias por permitirle la oportunidad de buscar todo lo que ella quería de la vida, pero solo la somnolencia la venció, agradeciéndole en silencio su oferta para con Thunderblake y demás compañeros.

De un edificio continuo salían varios ponis atentos a ayudar a los caídos en combate, una yegua en particular con un grupo de ellos, se acerco en pos de la Pegaso caída, ella reconoció a la alcaldesa a quien fue entregada por el joven mutante para después darse la vuelta encaminándose a cumplir su promesa.

Ante la mirada de la alcaldesa y demás ciudadanos ocultos en el ayuntamiento, Leonardo trepo por una pared, brincando hacia uno de los techos logrando rebanar a una gárgola de arena precisamente quien derribo a la Pegaso blanca, el mismo cuya ruta de vuelo fue interceptada por el Ninja Tortuga cuyo frio calculo le resulto.

Más shurikens fueron lanzados hacia varias de las aberraciones aladas que estallaron ante la algarabía de los Pegasos en especial de Bulk bíceps quien Victorio a Leonardo con un sonoro **SI.**

Esto molesto a los alados invasores, quienes desde la altura en que se encontraban fijaron sus rojos ojos en el valiente Quelonio parado en la torre más alta de la alcaldía, así media docena se arrojaron en picada para hacerle pagar la afrenta.

Todos los habitantes de Ponyville que ya habían sido ayudados anteriormente por las otras Tortugas, observaron incrédulos como con una sobrecogedora y fría calma, el guerrero de mascara azul se posiciono en una guardia preparándose a recibir con su par de espadas la embestida que se le venía encima.

Las gárgolas desde el cabecilla y tres más que lo seguían buscaron derribarlo de furiosos manotazos,

pero parecía que intentaron agarrar algo hecho de humo pues todos fallaron ante los agiles movimientos con los que el valeroso mutante los esquivo uno a uno, recibiendo en cambio el contraataque letal de esgrima que los dejo hechos polvos.

**_ Esto es el camino del Niten Ryu._ **Sentencio sereno el Ninja Tortuga ante la mirada de las restantes gárgolas dudosas de enfrentarlo ahora, y de la franca admiración de Flash Sentry y demás Pegasos y Ponis.

**_Presumido._** gruño Rafael ante la extrañeza de los Ponis a su lado.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Lejos de ahí, camino a Canterlot

El grupo de aterrados Ponis corrían en la larga planicie buscando escapar de sus acosadores, pero todo fue en vano, pues en un cruel arreo los centauros los iban cansando haciéndolos girar en agotadores círculos.

Vencidos solo les quedo abrazarse entre ellos, antes de que las sombras los cubrieran con el maldito basalto encerrándolos en la cruel oscuridad.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, 6 yeguas fueron impotentes testigos de esa infamia contra sus congéneres.

**_ ¡Déjame ir! ¡Te digo que me dejes ir Applejack!_** grito Rainbow Dash sujetada por su rabo por la única de sus amigas capaz de ello.

**_No seas necia, ya es demasiado tarde._** le rebatió la Poni vaquera entre dientes, con el terrible peso de sentirse inútil ante la tragedia.

Fluttershy si dejo libremente fluir sus lagrimas, a punto estuvo de lanzarse junto con Rainbow Dash a intentar el rescate de los Ponis entre los que distinguió asustados potrillos y potrancas que no dejaron de proferir esos aterrados gritos de angustia, pero fue Rarity quien se le interpuso sabiendo lo inútil del acto, las lagrimas de la unicornio modista se unieron a los de su amiga, ¿Por qué tenían que ser sus famosos poderes de la Magia de la amistad tan inservibles en este momento?

**_los habríamos salvado si no nos hubiéramos acobardado, debimos haber hecho más que solo mirar._** impugnó de nuevo la Portadora de la Lealtad, deseando en verdad aplastar con sus cascos a esos crueles engendros.

**_No fue cobardía Rainbow y lo sabes._** Hablo frustrada la Portadora de la Magia**._ solo tú hubieras llegado ante ellos pero no habrías logrado nada, más que haber caído junto con esos pobres para cuando te hubiéramos alcanzado._ l**os ojos llorosos de la Alicornio Violeta concordaron con la pesadumbre de su alma.

SPIKE quería decir una sola maldita palabra que aliviara a las Ponis, pero ni una silaba surgió de su Boca ante cada desdicha del que era testigo junto con ellas.

La hiperactiva Pegaso azul admitió la triste verdad, dejo de luchar contra el agarre de su amiga, y dirigió una lacrimosa mirada hacia el lugar donde esos centauros se carcajeaban macabramente de su frustración.

**_si… ríanse ahora miserables, si no soy yo… ¡ALGUIEN más les hará pagar!_**

**_no les sigas el juego Dashy…es precisamente lo que quieren, provocarnos para desviarnos de llegar a canterlot._** fue el intento de Applejack para calmar a su amiga, repasando que todo en verdad parecía un sádico juego para esos monstruos, como el hecho que las gárgolas que impidieron a los Pegasos de ponyville intentar llevarlas a la ciudad capital, se habían desvanecido dejándolas de hostigar hasta este punto de su jornada.

Sabiendo que no había más que decir, fue Pinkie Pie con el rostro oculto en su crin que comenzó de nuevo a cabalgar hacia su objetivo, las restantes elementos de la Armonia se miraron entre ellas asombradas de la iniciativa de la Poni rosada quien en ningún momento encontró la mas mínima oportunidad de hacer sus gracias, la Risa su elemento se veía cada vez más lejana al sufrir esta atroz guerra que no terminaría sino hasta que ellas mismas lograran cumplir su misión.

Concordaron con la silenciosa resolución de su amiga y las 6 se pusieron de nuevo a trote veloz hacia Canterlot, incluso Rainbow quien decidió dejar de volar para darle a sus alas un descanso para su siguiente acción, la cual iba planeando cuidadosamente antes de proponérselo a Twiligth.

Mas sin embargo, no pudieron evitar dar una ojeada a sus espaldas hacia su ya lejano hogar, el humo que se notaba en la lejanía no era un buen augurio que las reconfortara, y el pendiente por su familia y amigos les dio nuevos vuelcos a sus corazones.

Rarity tenía miedo, miedo por sus padres, miedo por su hermanita, su gata ópalo y tantos Ponis que la hicieron ser lo que era ahora, ¿pero el ser generosa los mantendría a todos ellos a salvo? tenía que decirle a Twilight lo que pasaba por su mente, una solución desesperada pero solución al fin.

**_Twiligt cariño, ¿qué tal si lanzáramos el ataque desde aquí? quizás su Fuerza abarque lo suficiente tanto a ponyville como a canterlot._**

**_Lo considere desde el principio Rarity y no funcionaria, me documente de este tipo de Magia negra y la tumba de basalto en la que encerraron a nuestras princesas es diferente a las demás en que han recluido a los otros Ponis, para liberarlas debemos estar a menos de 2 metros, si no serán drenadas no solo de su Magia si no también su vida, es un hechizo tramposo que solo el barbado ha enfrentado**._

Twilight Sparkle entrego más Fuerza a sus piernas para acelerar su marcha, como queriendo dar a entender a todas que ya no debían perder más tiempo en cuestionarla.

SPIKE resintió el actuar de su amada amiga, podía sentir como su tenso cuerpo parecía a punto de estallar, antes de cualquier cosa, todas ellas notaron el momento que Pinkie se detuvo abruptamente después de sufrir varios espasmos, sacando de la nada su confiable cañón de fiestas.

**_Prepárense amigas, mi Pinkie sentido me avisa que llegaron unos colados a nuestra caminata._**

Tal y como dijo la Portadora del elemento de la Risa, el conocido sonido de las pesadillas sombras inundo el ambiente, las 6 Ponis formaron un circulo defensivo preparadas para recibirlos, voltearon a todos lados pero no eran visibles, quizás las atacarían bajo tierra o en el aire.

SPIKE al tomar en cuenta eso, le hizo mirar hacia arriba para ver apenas a la gárgola que ya estaba encima de ellos, más exactamente extendiendo sus garras hacia Rarity, con un reflejo mas allá de lo que creía, el joven dragón brinco a tiempo del lomo de la Alicornio para aterrizar en la de su platónico amor, así la gárgola al cargar con ambos no se esperaba que el Pequeño dragón le escupiera una gran bocanada de fuego a la cara obligándolo a soltarlos en una aun distancia segura del suelo.

**_ ¡Bien hecho Spikey wikey!_ **Grito de aprobación a su salvador la elemento de la Generosidad, al aterrizar en sus patas poniéndose en guardia ante el patán que se dolía de la quemadura.

Twiligth no perdió tiempo y se encargo del traicionero engendro que ataco a Rarity, desbaratándolo con una sola descarga de su cuerno, animada por verlos a salvo, se preparo a recibir a los siguientes adversarios.

Un invasor aplico la misma maniobra del anterior pero esta vez contra Applejack, quien le demostró lo tonto de su idea **_ ¡Trágate mi mejor patada alimaña!_ **Con satisfacción, la portadora de la honestidad observo cómo su agresor se desmorono ante su embestida.

**_ ¡qué bueno que se dejan ver! ahora con ustedes me desquito de lo que hicieron sus amigotes hace rato._**

Grito Rainbow dash despegando como una flecha contra los alados enemigos, las gárgolas apenas vieron el borrón azul de la Pegaso al momento de recibir sus furioso golpes a una velocidad casi sónica.

la elemento de la lealtad recibió al primero con sus patas delanteras plantándoselas en el vientre, atajándolo sin misericordia, un segundo fallo en darle un venenoso zarpazo, pues solo se encontró con la imagen que dejo la Pegaso al desplazarse en una marometa aérea que le permitió aterrizar con sus cuatro pesuñas contra la espalda de su oponente, a pesar del éxito de sus embestidas, Rainbow se frustro de que sus golpes no alcanzaban para desintegrarlos por completo tal como los de Applejack, pero el verlos azotar como los sacos de papas que eran la animo bastante.

por su parte , Pinkie pie lleno de confeti y tartas a dos más de ellos dándoles un certero cañonazo, pero tarde se dieron cuenta que ella además agrego en sus tiros una pasta chiclosa que enredo sus alas provocando que cayeran como plomo.

**_¡Tomen esto truhanes!_** Rarity combino con Twilight sus ataques mágicos, la unión de los cuernos logro que sus hechizos tuvieran la suficiente Fuerza para abatir a decenas de enemigos desintegrando a la mayoría y solo unos pocos desplomándose inevitablemente .

Fluttershy se quedo paralizada cuando el ultimo se le venía encima**._ ¡Ay no, Ay no!…_** pero tomando experiencias anteriores permitió que sus reflejos condicionados actuaran a favor de ella, permitiéndole con un simple quiebre hacerse un lado, la gárgola bien podía haberse frenado a tiempo, pero al impulsarse contra la aparente indefensa presa, le hizo calcular mal su descenso estrellándose aparatosamente.

La normalmente amable Pegaso al no olvidarse de los gritos de los Ponis que no pudo ayudar, sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera a la criatura, le dio una firme coz de tal manera que les cayó encima a sus demás compinches caídos **_ ¡Malvado gran tonto!._** la Portadora de la Amabilidad al final lamento su acción, pero bien sabia que ninguna de sus amigas le reprocharía eso.

Los caídos 8 engendros intentaron ponerse de pie, pero Applejack los ato con su inseparable cuerda** _¡yeehha! ahora Pinkie…termínalos como me propusiste,_**

Con una sonrisa maliciosa la Poni terrenal rosa empujo su cañón contra ellos, el cual tenía varias bombas con mecha encendida en su boca.

_**¡KRAAAAKKAAABOOOOOMMMM!**_

Los fuegos artificiales fueron suficientes para reducirlos a la simple arena que los creaba.

Las 6 yeguas dieron una última mirada alrededor para asegurar su perímetro, por fin dieron un suspiro de alivio para relajarse de la tensión pasada, pero aun no alcanzaban a reaccionar, sus corazones seguían tamborileando mientras a sus mentes les llegaba el gran detalle de que habían tenido una victoria Pequeña pero significante y fue SPIKE quien emocionado decidió hacérselos ver.

**_ ¡Si, eso es!…¿se dan cuenta? no importa todos los obstáculos, así como hemos aprendido antes, todos juntos podemos acabar con esta tragedia, no importa lo desesperado, no importa lo imposible que parezca, debemos vencer pues así hay más de una esperanza para todos los Ponis y Equestria._**

Todas y cada una de las Portadoras escucharon atentas a su amigo, y por fin su ánimo se elevo para darles una esperanza en estos momentos oscuros.

**_SPIKE ¡tienes razón! gracias por recordárnoslo, vamos mis amigas, al triunfar estoy segura que todas las víctimas de las tumbas de basalto serán salvadas junto con las princesas, ¡ADELANTE!_**

**_ ¡Por la amistad!_ **Afirmo con Fuerza Fluttershy

**_ ¡Por la familia!_ **secundo con su conocidaanimo Applejack

**_ ¡Por los que amamos!_ **grito resuelta Rarity

**_ ¡Por Equestria!_ **apoyo Rainbow Dash

**_¡Por los pasteles! y… ¿eh?._ **Pinkie Pie no alcanzo a terminar su frase, las señales de su famosa Pinkie Señal se volvieron a manifestar.

Sin decirles nada a sus preocupadas amigas, la Poni rosa se dio vuelta para observar a la lejanía donde se encontraba PonyVille con una mirada incierta.

**_Pinkie ¿que sucede?_ **se aventuro a preguntar con anticipación Twilight.

**_mi Pinkie sentido de nuevo _ **fuelo único que contesto la portadora de la risa, cuando una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**_No veo ninguna seña conocida, ¿qué te dice? algo de Ponyville._ **Pregunto apremiada Applejack.

**_Algo paso en Ponyville si…pero… GOLPEAN DURO… Y SE DESVANECEN EN LA OSCURIDAD…vamos amigas…no se aun lo que sea, ¡pero alguien está ayudando en nuestro hogar! confiemos en ellos._**

la frase que cito Pinkie pie levanto la ceja de la Alicornio violeta recordando de donde la leyó, una pequeña historia perdida que hablaba de personajes únicos a quienes llamaban Guardianes… Guardianes de la Fuerza de la Armonía para ser exactos…pero por ser escrita de forma tan vaga parecía hecho solo para mentes infantiles.

**_ ¿Acaso serán?…no…dudo mucho que Bold Lion, Streght World, Gift Forall y Message Heaven hayan venido… ¡O tal vez sí! _ **Twilight recordó como nadie le creyó en un principio sobre la profecía del regreso de la princesa de la noche, y ahora ella de todos los Ponis dudaba que unos personajes de un breve cuento para potrillos se presentaran en el momento de mayor necesidad de Equestria, además la misma Princesa Celestia le había prometido una plática más extensa de ese tema.

Rainbow dash bufo despectivamente, pensó que ya era momento de aplicar su plan.

**_ ¡Ay por favor!… es obvio que las únicas Guardianes de la Armonia somos nosotras seis, y por lo tanto debemos llegar pero YA a Canterlot._ **dirigiéndose entonces a su rubia amiga naranja**._ Applejack, ata a todas con tu cuerda para lo siguiente que vamos a hacer._**

La poni Vaquera al ver la decisión de su amiga azul, procedió a cumplir su pedido, tan pronto el lazo estaba firme en los cuerpos de cada Portadora, la hiperactiva Pegaso Pidió por ultimo a Applejack que le lanzara el extremo de la cuerda cuando ella se lo indicara, tomando altura se puso a respirar profundamente para la siguiente maniobra.

**-¿EH?... ¿Qué pretendes Rainbow? ¿Puedes decirnos?_ **pregunto levemente preocupada la Blanca Unicornio modista, temiendo la respuesta.

**_Aplicare la Rainbow explosión sónica, así las jalaré a todas el último tramo a Canterlot**._ Contesto sonriente la Poni con la crin del arcoíris llevándose las miradas aterradas de sus amigas.

**(00)…**Fue la expresión de grandes ojos y orejas caídas que se manifestaron en todas, en especial de Spike que se agarro con más fuerza de Twiligth.

La nueva Princesa sopeso rápidamente este nuevo plan, tal vez una locura…pero eran estos tiempos de locura por lo que todas las ideas, aun las mas aventuradas en verdad podría ser una respuesta a valida.

**_Espera… ¿estás segura de esto?…porque si es así, ¡Entonces si tomare el riesgo!_ **Dijo resuelta la líder de las portadoras llevándose el apoyo de todas ellas a pesar de sus temores.

**_Aun así aun es muy lejos._ **apunto Twilight rascándose la barbilla con su pesuña**._ combinemos tu estrategia con un hechizo de tele transportación que apenas he practicado, es un portal embudo que acortara la distancia, así con tu explosión sónica en verdad lograremos ya estar ahí… ¿están de acuerdo chicas?_**

Una leve consulta entre ellas fue suficiente ¡Iban a hacerlo!

Posicionadas todas las yeguas, con Rainbow ganando distancia para impulsarse y lograr la suficiente propulsión, todas voltearon antes de hacerlo a su amado Ponyville y todas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

**_ (¡Por favor! si en verdad existen y vinieron a cumplir su deber… Bold Lion, Streght World, Gift Forall y Message Heaven… les encargamos nuestro hogar!...)_**

RainbowDash alcanzo la velocidad requerida, Applejack le arrojo la punta y así, las seis portadoras se dirigieron a su destino, sus plegarias llegaron de alguna manera a los espíritus de 4 aguerridos adolescentes que redoblaron sus esfuerzos en una batalla que eligieron pelear hasta el fin.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Nota: Chequen la traducción literal del nombre renacentista de cada Tortuga para entender porque son nombrados por esos raros nombres tipo poni.**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_


	2. Chapter 2¡Protejan a Ponyville!

**GUARDIANES DE LA ARMONIA, NINJITSU DE LA AMISTAD. **

**TeenageMutantNinjaTurtles: Ninja Tortugas Adolescentes Mutantes. Creados por Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman, Mirage Studios**

**MyLittlePony, Friendship is Magic: Mi pequeño Poni, La magia de la Amistad. Presentadas por Laurent Fast, Hasbro**

**COMIC: LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD POR MAUROZ.**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

**SEGUNDA PARTE: ¡PROTEJAN A PONYVILLE! ABRACEN LOS NUEVOS LAZOS TORTUGAS. **

**_ ¡Una vez más! apliquemos maniobra Splinter hama-7._** fue la orden del capitán Flash Sentry a los soldados aéreos de canterlot, quienes se lanzaron de frente a las monstruosas aberraciones aladas.

Con furia las gárgolas buscaron anular la ofensiva arrojándose contra los valientes Pegasos, pero estos esquivaron en rápidos segundos las ansiosa garras enemigas dispersándose en diferente direcciones, a la confusión de los invasores les llego la realización de que nuevamente habían caído en una trampa que los Equestrianos les regresaban, pues solo sintieron sus cuerpos hacerse polvo ante los ataques de los demás defensores que ellos habían fallado en percibir siquiera.

Pues otros soldados diurnos y ciudadanos de la villa atacada les cayeron desde las alturas, aprovechando que la atención de sus duros rivales estaba centrada solo en los Pegasos frente suyo.

Al mismo tiempo de que todos los Unicornios se distribuían agazapados en puntos estratégicos, apoyando a sus demás compañeros terrestres y voladores atacando a los odiados monstruos con todos los hechizos de ofensiva que conocían, echando cascos de ellos en los momentos precisos en que estos conjugaban las trampas a través de las "maniobras Splinter", así ya sea en todos los frentes tanto en el aire o en la tierra, las tres razas de Ponis demostraban una vez más porque eran temidos en combate.

Además que los defensores lograron una coordinación extraordinaria entre ellos, ya que para no dejar de causarles bajas a sus rivales, también había acechadores Pegasos furtivos volando bajo u ocultos entre las calles buscando la oportunidad de atacarlos en centelleantes embestidas y ataques ascendentes.

Derpy entre ellos no dejaba de recordarles de a quienes les debían las tácticas que les estaban dando la nueva ventaja **_ ¡Buen trabajo todos! ¡wahooo! ¡El maestro de ELLOS es un genio de las estrategias!_ **A lo que Bulk Biceps asentía de acuerdo viendo como siguiendo los planes, su inmenso cuerpo era bastante útil en las contiendas.

Vinyl scracht no paraba de sonreír de contento a lado de su querida amiga Octavia, al haber logrado ambas una vez más dirigir a su equipo conformado por músicos y demás ciudadanos en una nueva victoria contra los invasores, mientras hablaban de los más de una vez mencionados.

**_A mi me cayó bien el azul, ya sabes con sus espadas y todo ¡wuau! ¡pow pow! ¡Tomen eso villanos!… ¿y a ti el de morado con su bastón? ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Quizás porque su máscara combina con tus ojitos Octy!_** dijo socarronamente la blanca Unicornio hacia su seria amiga Terrenal.

**_Deja las bromas para después Vinyl, pero si a esos detalles vamos, entonces tu crin alborotada hace juego con el del que conociste…_**

Ellas junto con los demás Ponis sabían bien que aunque La batalla continuaba en todos los puntos de PonyVille, esta había tomado nuevo rumbo cuando 4 misteriosos Guerreros Tortugas aparecieron de la nada cambiando la situación

Los Equestrianos estaban usando ejemplos de las maniobras que habían visto aplicar a los Quelonios, ya que estos al pelear como equipo implementaban en sus ataques el engaño y la distracción contra los centauros, pues estos al ocuparse del Ninja Tortuga que los atacaba de frente buscando dañarlos, las temerosas pesadillas esquivaban sus mortales tajos energizados de ellos tratando de contraatacar fallando en lastimarlos siquiera, mientras que otro de los Mutantes aparecía repentinamente después de acechar la oportunidad exacta para acometerlos, ya sea con patadas descendentes cayéndoles desde arriba, o bien siendo barridos desde cualquier ángulo posible.

La coordinación de esos ataques múltiples era impecable, y viendo los resultados todos los Ponis las aplicaron exitosamente, el Guerrero de la máscara naranja fue quien les dio los nombres clave para definirlos, y en una demostración extraordinaria de comprensión tanto los soldados y los ciudadanos estaban logrando el cambio de la marea que en un principio tenían en contra.

**_No puedo creer que ellos tomaran en serio esas ridículas claves que apenas se te ocurrieron, Mikey._**

Gruño por lo bajo el duro Rafael al detener con los Sais unas inútiles coces de la sombra equina contra él, dándole la oportunidad al más pequeño de sus hermanos para desbaratarlo con sus relampagueantes Nunchakus.

**_ Hey Bro, no me negaras que son geniales para nuestros ataques de acecho, el maestro estaría orgulloso de que las empleamos mejor que nunca y además que alguien más las aprendan para defenderse mejor._**

Leonardo y Donatello al acabar con otros tantos rivales al utilizar las artes y los pocos Shurikens explosivos que ya no les quedaban a ninguno, no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo con el más jovial de entre ellos.

Ya que eran testigos de cómo los Ponis utilizaban estrategias aprendidas de la escuela de Hamato Yoshi, incluso adaptándolas con las propias que ya dominaban de por sí tanto en el aire como en el suelo.

Varios corceles y yeguas hostigaban a los centauros a perseguirlos entre las calles, para que estos no se dieran cuenta de las trampas preparadas por los defensores, pues en varias esquinas eran recibidos tanto con pesados barriles, canicas o cualquier objeto que los hacía trastabillar o golpearse contra el suelo en todo alrededor quedando indefensos ante los Ponis en especial los Unicornios que aprovechaban para darles el golpe de gracia.

Pero sin saberlo ningún Poni o Tortuga, se gestaba una nueva amenaza, pues Bajo las órdenes de un imperceptible ser oscuro quien atestiguaba la derrota de sus creaciones, Unas gárgolas intentaron apoyar a sus compañeros en el suelo, a pesar de que ellos mismos eran perseguidos por los embravecidos Pegasos.

Decidieron aplicar una de tantas artimañas sucias, para acabar con la estrategia de los Ponis.

Fijaron entonces su atención en los protectores de Ponyville que se encontraban en tierra y ya precisados sus objetivos, ONCE de ellos descendieron en pos de capturar rehenes y utilizarlos como cruel distracción contra sus congéneres.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Cheerilee junto con otras yeguas y corceles lograron derribar a mas de las sombras centauro gracias a la maniobra aplicada llamada "SPLINTER_M13", la Poni maestra se permitió reírse de la supuesta inteligencia de los invasores, porque de nada les servía al ser fácilmente manejados por su enojo cada vez que ella y sus aliados proferían burlas y frases hirientes a sus rivales, estos se dejaban llevar por la ira permitiendo a los Equestrianos hacerlos caer en trampas y ataques combinados.

Su grupo estaba conformado por Big Macinston , el matrimonio Cake, las masajistas Aloe y Lotus, las meseras del café , la pareja de burros , además de los carteros y comerciantes que fatigados se dieron tiempo de felicitarse mutuamente.

El sudoroso percherón rojo sonrió de oreja a oreja hacia la animada maestra, Cheerilee abrazo una esperanza de que en verdad vencerían y que tenía algún futuro a lado del amable y fuerte Poni agricultor, se dejo envolver en la cálida mirada de esos ojos verdes, pero su ensoñación se corto abruptamente cuando noto que los ojos de Big Macinston cambiaron de la apacible a una completa mirada de horror absoluto al momento de correr hacia ella con una desesperación de condenado.

En pausados segundos, como en cámara lenta ella y sus compañeros voltearon hacia el cielo dándose cuenta del porque de la reacción del miembro mayor de la familia Apple.

Varias sombras gárgolas descendían por encima de ellos extendiendo sus grotescas garras cual rapaz en pos de su presa, algunas de las yeguas intentaron gritar, mientras que en microsegundos la señora Cake tomo a su amada niña Unicornio que se encontraba durmiendo en su espalda para pasársela de inmediato a su querido esposo quien cargaba al gemelo Pegaso.

Rebuznon al igual que el percherón corrió a cubrir a su amada Matilda, y entonces gritos y varios duros sonidos de la colisión llenaron el ambiente de la feroz batalla haciendo voltear a varios de los implicados alrededor.

Las gárgolas apenas alcanzaron a llevarse solo a dos de las aterradas yeguas del suelo: la señora Carrot cake y la masajista Aloe, mientras Big macinston había derribado al invasor alado antes de que apenas agarrara a su cortejada, y así ambos contendientes rodaron por el suelo en una encarnizada lucha sin igual.

Los demás estaban a salvo gracias a que apenas lograron esquivar o cubrirse entre ellos, lo que logro Rebuznon llevándose un gran golpe que lo lanzo contra la pared más cercana donde su amiga ahora lo atendía.

**_¡NOOOO!...¡CARIÑO!..._**

**_¡ALOE!_**

Pero el señor Cake grito de horror al ver impotente cómo se llevaban a su querida esposa, sus gemelos al parecer comprendieron la tragedia pues comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente, Lotus al borde de las lágrimas solo pudo gritar el nombre de su hermana mientras ella era llevada hacia las alturas a un destino funesto, los Unicornios reunidos ahí, no se atrevieron a lanzar conjuro alguno pues ya era demasiado tarde por la altura que ya habían tomado.

Las dos yeguas presas de pánico patalearon infructuosamente, aun tomando en cuenta de que librarse de esas crueles garras que las atenazaban solo una muerte segura las aguardaba.

**_ ¡Por favor!... ¡Algún Poni Sálvenos!_ **Un grito de ayuda salió desesperadamente de sus bocas, la exclamación llego a los oídos de varios valientes que acudieron en auxilio de las horrorizadas prisioneras.

El plan de los engendros alados era soltar a sus víctimas y aprovechar el desconcierto de los Ponis ante tal cruel acto, pero se congelaron de estupefacción a mitad de su ascensión, al notar al valiente Pegaso Flash sentry lanzándose en picada en pos de los secuestradores, si creyeron que él solo no era rival, se equivocaron bastante, pues Flash no estaba solo.

En el suelo los cuatro hermanos asistieron a los gritos de socorro, siendo testigos de cómo los engendros habían tomado a dos Ponis del suelo se apresuraron a intentar interceptarlos.

**_ Rápido Tortugas._ **apremio el líder azul al correr con más ahínco.

**_En ocasiones como esta quisiera tener cerca nuestros vehículos o el equipo que poseíamos en el futuro._ **marcoel joven inventor de mascara purpura.

**_ O poseer ALAS._ **Dijo el rudo del cuarteto ganándose miradas curiosas de estos.

**_(¿Raf no extraña su moto?… ¡WUAU!…¿habrá una magia aquí para lograr eso?)_ **se cuestiono Miguel Ángel no queriendo decirlo en voz alta.

Vieron como a cierta altura los enemigos con sus rehenes se detuvieron ante la embestida de un armado Pegaso naranja y crin azul, Leonardo percibió la oportunidad y grito la siguiente orden.

**_Mikey, conmigo…Raf…Don, ¡Maniobra esplinter-A5!_**

**_viento a favor…tal vez funcione…pero debemos poner toda nuestra fuerza._ **contesto el joven genio.

Rafael y Donatello al estar casi debajo de las gárgolas, cada uno tomo un extremo del Bo preparándose a catapultar a sus hermanos que corrieron para tomar el suficiente impulso en la arriesgada jugada, de esa forma en el momento que su líder apoyo las plantas de los pies en el bastón, los dos Ninja Tortugas lo levantaron con fuerza para lanzarlo en un ataque hacia arriba contra los monstruos.

De nuevo en su acoplamiento único, aplicaron lo mismo con Miguel Ángel que ni tiempo tuvo de lanzar alguno de sus famosos gritos, todos ellos notaron que la potencia de sus nuevas auras les ayudo a lograr con mayor éxito tal movimiento desesperado.

Aloe y la señora Cake siendo llevadas juntas a la par por las gárgolas, apenas notaron el borrón verde y cian que se formo cuando el valeroso Quelonio de mascara azul paso a lado de los captores cortándolos con su par de energizadas espadas junto con varios de sus compinches.

**_ ¡HIYAAAAAHH!...TE TOCA MIKEY._**

Al verse libres sintieron como la gravedad las jalo hacia el suficientemente lejos suelo a una muerte inminente, pero sus gritos en vez de pánico fueron de sorpresa al ser interceptadas por el otro Guerrero Tortuga de la máscara naranja.

**_Sujétense bien, este paseíto será alocado…¡Kusarigama no me fallen!_ **Grito Miguel Ángel mientras al descender él y sus protegidas, fijo la vista hacia una de las cercanas torres altas de colores claros adornada estilo carrusel, cuya asta era su objetivo al lanzar su arma extendida por cuerdas. **_Me gusta ese carrusel._**

Aloe y la señora Cake hicieron lo que su rescatador les dijo, ambas se sujetaron al duro caparazón de la Tortuga aferrándose por sus vidas, solo les quedo observar como el Mutante hizo girar ese pequeño bastón con hoja de metal buscando el impulso necesario para alcanzar el asta que se doblo al contrarrestar la fuerza de la caída de los tres seres, junto con los gestos de dolor del Quelonio cuyos brazos se esforzaron al máximo.

Las Ponis al ver la torre de la Boutique de Rarity, les llego el recuerdo de varios juegos de feria que les provocaban la misma sensación de vértigo que ahora sentían, cuando dibujando una gran curva fueron re direccionados hacia uno de los puntos de la plaza de Ponyville.

Con desesperados cálculos Mikey repaso todos los locales que tenían grandes cortinas estilo carpa que sirvieran para amortiguar su caída, vio con satisfacción que alcanzarían sin problema alguno de ellos, por lo tanto se permitió sujetar para reafirmar a las dos Ponis que sin manos se sujetaban a sus costados.

Varias amenazantes sombras se proyectaron sobre ellos, Miguel vio sobre su hombro a diversas gárgolas buscando interceptarlos antes de llegar hacia el toldo, pero la sonrisa del Quelonio los confundió pues él se había dado cuenta que los Equestrianos alados, entre ellos la amable Pegaso gris no iban a permitirles a los enemigos lograr su cometido.

**_ ¡No se metan con Migue mientras ayuda a mis amigas!_ **Fue la declaración de la considerada atolondrada cartera al guiar a varios de sus compañeros al rescate.

**_ ¡SIIII!_ **grito el fornido alado blanco

**_ ¡Contra ellos!_ **fue el grito de ataque de todos ellos.

Así mientras una nueva escaramuza aérea se daba, el Mutante en verdad espero que la carpa fuera resistente Para aminorar la caída, Aloe y la señora Cake estaban angustiadas llenas de pánico de tantas subidas y bajadas pero se sintieron confortadas de que su benefactor continuaba protegiéndolas con sus miembros y la extraña aura naranja que los cubría a todos por igual.

Poniendo sus dos piernas al frente sin soltar a las Ponis, Miguel Ángel aterrizo con fuerza en la elástica superficie que pareció vencerse dramáticamente, pero no solo aguanto sino que impulso a los tres seres en una nueva voltereta que los lanzo hacia varias mesas repletas de pasteles y otras viandas que habían sobrevivido hasta ahora al conflicto.

Mikey busco que su caparazón recibiera la mayor parte del impacto, para que las Ponis estuvieran a salvo.

después del duro aterrizaje, las dos desconcertadas yeguas se pusieron en sus cuatro patas, desorientadas en un principio pero al darse cuenta que se encontraban prácticamente ilesas, ambas se dan un fuerte abrazo de consuelo sin evitar llorar de alivio, entonces recordaron a su rescatador **_¡es cierto! joven ¿cómo se encuentra…_ ** pero al buscarlo se dieron cuenta que ya se había puesto de pie y aun con una leve cojera, ya se alejaba buscando reunirse de nuevo con sus hermanos** _(OK…aun puedo caminar…¡auch!)_ **se dijo a sí mismo.

Solo volteo cuando escucho que lo llamaban las dos Ponis que ayudo, él únicamente les sonrió agitando su mano de despedida y llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pastel que alcanzo a recoger de su descenso, repentinamente su aura chisporroteo al comer confundiéndolo a la par que percibió un ligero alivio físico.

Ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, pues el más joven de los Mutantes sonrió de contento al ver que ambas yeguas eran alcanzadas por sus seres queridos, las dos hermanas no dejaban de abrazarse mientras que el matrimonio con sus gemelos potrillos no cabían de gusto de reunirse después del gran susto.

**_ (¡que hermosa es la familia!… ¡qué bueno por ustedes Potritos! yo quisiera haber conocido a mi mamá.)_**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

El capitán Flash sentry no dejaba de quedar asombrado ante la acción de los Quelonios, tan pronto él había atajado al grupo de gárgolas que llevaban a dos ciudadanas como prisioneras, ellos Como si de la nada se presentaron de nueva cuenta a apoyarlo en la misión de rescate.

El Mutante de la máscara azul libero a las rehenes acabando con sus secuestradores aéreos además de otros tantos en la misma maniobra, aterrizando después encima del que estaba a la cabeza del grupo, permitiendo que el risueño enmascarado naranja sujetara a las dos Ponis y tras de una acrobacia inconcebible para un ser sin alas, se las arreglo para ponerlas a salvo.

El Pegaso Aprovecho el desconcierto de 2 de las gárgolas para acabarlos en una embestida de frente, al mismo tiempo que el Quelonio montado en la sombra logro exterminar a otros dos aprovechando la gran confusión de los enemigos, ambos líderes cruzaron una mirada de mutuo respeto, antes de que Leonardo obligara a través de un llaveo a la Aberración alada que montaba a descender bruscamente hacia el duro suelo **_ ¡Aquí me bajo!_ **brincando en el último instante escapando del impacto.

**_En verdad son sorprendentes, tanto con sus técnicas como esa extraña magia resplandeciente que los cubre._**

Uno de sus soldados le llamo por lo que tuvo que acudir hacia una nueva situación, mientras que Leonardo se sacudió un poco para también buscar reunirse con sus hermanos, entonces vislumbro a varios de los Equestrianos dirigirse hacia un punto en especial, teniendo un presentimiento que su presencia sería útil decidió seguirlos, confiaba que sus hermanos saldrían adelante por lo mientras, pero bien sabia que juntos tenían más posibilidades de ganar.

**_Debe haber una manera de terminar esta batalla… ¿pero cuál? por ahora debemos seguir aplicando la fuerza…bien fulgor azul, no me has decepcionado hasta ahora, veremos hasta dónde puedo aumentar tu utilidad._**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Rafael y Donatello solo les quedo observar desde abajo las acciones de sus hermanos en el aire.

Al ver a Leonardo montar a una de esas aberraciones y a Miguel Ángel interceptar a las dos Ponis y lograr con sus cuerdas dirigirse al centro de la villa, pondero en ambos la idea de seguirlos para asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo.

Pero fiándose que ellos se las ingeniarían sin su ayuda, prestaron atención a una pelea que se daba a unas cuadras de donde se encontraban.

Mientras el señor Cake con sus gemelos y Lotus se escabullían, los demás comerciantes con Cheerilee al frente apoyada por Matilda y Rebuznon se enfrentaban a varios centauros de arena que buscaban reganar su ventaja perdida a través de sobrepasarlos en número, pero las coces, hechizos y embestidas de los Ponis demostraron porque ellos eran temibles en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Un percherón rojo en especifico, luchando contra una de las gárgolas capto la atención del igualmente enmascarado escarlata **_Hey ese Poni rojito con la mitad de manzana debe ser quien me mencionaron las Potranquitas, bien… ¡ya no peleara solo!_**

**_Por supuesto hermano, vayamos a darles una mano a los Ponis, ¡y un puñetazo a esos centauros!_ **dijo un embravecido Donatello, sorprendido él mismo de dejarse llevar por la pasión del combate, pero se consoló por ser para una causa bastante justa.

Los dos hermanos embistieron a los últimos centauros emparejando la lucha a favor del grupo de Cheerile, Rafael pateo con furia a la gárgola que había puesto de espaldas a Big Macinston, el percherón lo vio confundido pero sonrió cuando él le dijo. **_ ¿eres el hermano mayor de una pequeña Poni amarilla con listón rojo?…ella con sus amiguitas me pidió encontrarte…Applebloom me parece._**

**_¿Applebloom?...SIP._ **fue la respuesta del Poni granjero, relajado ante la perspectiva de que el enmascarado rojo que lo ayudo le haría saber sobre su hermanita.

**_Y usted…Color morado y "cutimarca" lo que sea en forma de flores… ¿maestra Cheerilee?_**

Si la Poni purpura no estuviera enterada de la noticia de que 4 Guerreros Tortugas gigantes estaban ayudando en la defensa de Ponyville, la presencia de los recién llegados y bienvenidos Quelonios la hubiera alterado, pero feliz de que en verdad eran los aliados que también les dieron "estrategias Splinter" en combate, se dirigió hacia quien la llamo por su nombre, notando que por su tono y actitud, a pesar de su tamaño se trataba probablemente de un joven púbero.

**_Oh…por supuesto joven… ¿conoció a las niñas?... ¿están bien?...y muchas gracias por… ¡CUIDADO!_**

La maestra grito por la aturdida gárgola que se puso de pie para cobrarse venganza contra el verde Guerrero, quien sin dedicarle una mirada siquiera lo detiene con una simple estrangulación con su mano.

**_Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle… ellas están bien, me asegure de eso, además de que me dijeron que buscarían refugio en un escondite que su clase conoce._ **fue la respuesta casi azarosa de Rafael hacia la boquiabierta educadora, mientras retenía a la molesta gárgola en ese simple agarre, volteando despectivo hacia su prisionero entonces se dirige a su hermano.

_**Don… ¿te importa?_**

El mencionado estaba recargado en su Bo en una posición casual haciendo uso de su mente calculadora, mientras vislumbraba otro grupo de galopantes pesadillas equinas que se arrojaban buscando enfrentar tanto a los Ponis y a sus aliados Tortugas.

**_Estoy en posición hermano, lánzame una recta._**

Los defensores de ponyville solo siguieron con la mirada como el Mutante aventó al ser de arena hacia su hermano de mascara morada, quien posicionándose con su bastón tipo jugada al bate, recibió a la gárgola para golpearlo no con la suficiente fuerza para deshacerlo pero si para impulsarlo contra esos centauros recién llegados haciéndolos chocar graciosamente, así en el suelo poco pudieron hacer contra el ataque de los Ponis para terminarlos de una vez.

**_ ¡sorprendente!… ¿tan fuertes son ustedes?_**

**_No maestra… simplemente aproveche que el grandulón aquí presente ya lo había ablandado lo suficiente._**

Cheerile recibió de buen grado que el Guerrero Tortuga aunque tosco al hablar, reconocía la capacidad de su elegido Poni especial, daba la apariencia de ser un bravucón y presuntuoso como muchos potrillos de su escuela, pero al igual que su hermano cuya apariencia era más humilde, ambos solo se limitaban a sonreír a los Equestrianos reunidos ahí, compartiendo agotados cada victoria que obtenían.

**_ ¡OH! es cierto, unas gárgolas se llevaron a dos amigas nuestras… ¡todos los Ponis debemos…_**

**_Nuestros otros hermanos ya se encargaron de eso maestra, ya están fuera de peligro._ **Fue la respuesta de Donatello logrando con ello sacar hurras y suspiros de alivio de los Ponis presentes.

**_ ¿Ningún Poni? ¿Todos los Ponis? ¿Algún Poni?_ **Rafael le susurro confundido a su sabiondo hermano.

**_Es el argot que predomina aquí, ¿demasiado lógico no crees?_ **contesta sonriente Donatello queriendo saber en qué tiempo a todos ellos se les pegaría el modismo de los habitantes de este mundo.

Big Macinston solo se sonrío mientras la maestra se le repegaba por su cansancio, contenta de saber que tanto sus conocidas y sus alumnas se encontraban bien, mas preguntas iban a hacerse cuando de pronto una nueva pareja de Ponis se presento ante ellos.

La yegua Unicornio rosa de crin morada, y hasta ahora la única que habían visto los dos jóvenes Mutantes, vestida con conjunto de camisa y pantalón, llego a lado de otro Poni blanco de curiosos bigotes y camisa hawaiana.

**_ (¿porque me acorde de Thomas, mi actor favorito?)_ **fue el pensamiento de Raf y Don al recordar una vieja serie ochentera, pero se sustrajeron de hacerlo en voz alta al notar como ambos Unicornios estaban extenuados y con gran preocupación en sus rostros.

La primera en abordarlos fue la purpura Poni terrestre. **_Señores Pearl y Magnum… ¿Qué sucede? si es por Sweetie Belle me acaban de informar que..._**

La declaración de Cheerilee fue interrumpida de inmediato por quien llamo Pearl.

**_ Maestra… gracias a Celestia ya encontramos a nuestra niñita escondida con la Abuela Apple, pero algo grave ha pasado…por favor… algún Poni quien sea… ¡SALVE LA BOUTIQUE DE MI HIJA!_**

Ante ese desesperado grito, todos los habitantes de Ponyville reunidos ahí voltearon a lo lejos hacia el lugar que ellos conocían de sobra, los dos Mutantes siguieron las miradas y reconocieron la torre que Miguel Ángel había utilizado para su labor de rescate.

El edificio de dos pisos presentaba ahora una columna de humo saliendo de su parte alta y baja, los Quelonios estaban seguros que hace apenas unos momentos atrás se encontraba intacta.

**_ ¡esos malditos engendros alados! ya habían dejado de lanzar esas molestas bombas incendiarias._ **Grito furioso Rebuznon.

Donatello se sorprendió ante eso, ya había notado las columnas de humo marcando los diversos incendios repartidos en la villa, pero ¿porque esos monstruos no utilizaban ese método en mayor escala?

Al dirigirse todos los ahí congregados hacia el lugar del siniestro, el joven sapiente de la máscara purpura siguió escuchando más comentarios entre los Ponis, remarcando el hecho que en verdad era algo bueno que no buscaran incendiar todo el pueblo de una vez, pues los ataques con las bombas eran demasiado esporádicos pues mas parecían una provocación que una ofensiva, además de que dejaban al cuerpo de bomberos de PonyVille hacer su trabajo sin que los molestaran siquiera, aun así eran demasiados puntos en siniestro que no alcanzaban a cubrirlos todos y por lo tanto quizás tardarían en llegar al incendiado edificio.

Mas meditaciones ya no fueron posibles, pues la ruta que tomaron los defensores fue cortado de nuevo por mas pesadillas centauro de arena negra.

Big Macinston furioso embistió a tres de ellos mientras que los restantes Ponis siguieron su ejemplo buscando pasarlos pero dado el número de adversarios no lo lograrían a tiempo.

Después de deshacer a los centauros que él y Rafael confrontaban, Donatello se fijo que en un local cercano tenia fuera en su puerta un rojo extinguidor que le sería útil, mientras se repetía mentalmente que tenía que preguntarle a los Equestrianos que no eran Unicornios telequineticos, como es que podían utilizar todos esos variados objetos e instrumentos sin poseer dígitos algunos.

**_¡NO!... Mi pobre Rarity tiene ahí todos los trabajos de su vida, sus ropas que entregar, sus proyectos, su taller…si se pierde todo jamás podre verla a los ojos de nuevo…_ **Grito de nuevo desesperada Pearl al vislumbrar mas humo de la boutique de su hija.

Donatello escucho lo suficiente, él no era un modista, pero como inventor y fabricador bien comprendía el valor de las creaciones, entonces no permitiría que alguien perdiera el fruto de su labor.

Abriéndose camino entre los enemigos, a base de sus devastadores golpes con su **BO** y relampagueantes patadas, por fin se posicionó en un punto en específico, estaban aun a una relativa larga distancia de Boutique Carrusel pero no importaba ya que tenía una alocada idea en mente.

**_Raf…de esta manera no llegaremos a tiempo, así que me llevare este extinguidor y una garrafa con agua… Aquí en este punto, por favor ambos patéenme con la suficiente fuerza pues calculo que si podre llegar a la ventana alta._ **les grito tanto a su hermano como al percherón rojo, asombrado este de la riesgosa propuesta del Quelonio pero admirado por su nobleza.

**_ ¿estás seguro?_ **no le quedo más que preguntar Rafael con preocupación.

**_ ¡por supuesto que no!…así que apresúrense._** refutó casi impaciente Donatello.

El rudo Mutante no le quedo más que aceptar, a pesar de sus roces era natural experimentar pendiente entre ellos, pero no iba a rebatir al genio del grupo.

**_ ¿Listo Grandote?_ **

**_SIP_ **contesto decidido Big Macinston, así ambos aliados brillando con decisión dieron toda su fuerza en sus piernas enviando disparado al joven Mutante casi volando por los aires entre varias cuadras.

**_¡WUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!…PARECIA BUENA IDEA AHÍ ATRÁS._ **fue el grito del enmascarado morado al pasar por encima tanto de Ponis como sombras que solo les quedo poner cara de extrañeza en medio del conflicto.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Los vidrios rotos de la destrozada ventana, fue el recibimiento de Donatello al pasar a través de ella para entrar por fin al lugar, apenas tuvo tiempo de dolerse un poco ya que el olor del humo le hizo despabilarse, con celeridad se puso de pie cruzando el remarcado cuarto femenino deteniéndose un momento para observar en un buró a lado de la cama el retrato de dos Unicornios blancas.

Ver a las joviales dos hermanas, le hizo deliberar que quizás entre chicas las relaciones fraternales serian menos conflictivas que entre varones_ **(aunque podría equivocarme)** _ se dijo sonriente al notar tirados por todos los rincones de la habitación ciertos dibujos cómicos con frases infantilmente ofensivas que daban a entender que no hace mucho se habían dado entre ellas un duelo de insultos a través de mensajes.

Al abrir el picaporte de la algo baja puerta que antes tanteo para asegurarse que no quemaba al tacto y por lo tanto era seguro pasarla, pero tan pronto lo hizo si sintió de inmediato el calor del siniestro pues era en el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras donde se estaba generando el primer fuego que se creó por la bomba arrojada hacia otra de las ventanas del edificio.

Haciendo uso del extinguidor asegurado a su costado, el Ninja Tortuga busco abarcar todas las bases del fuego que apenas estaba tomando fuerza, hasta donde pudo alcanzar el contenido del cilindro logrando controlar la primera fase del peligro.

Pero aun no acababa, había más humo proveniente de la planta baja, descendiendo por las escaleras dio con la también amenazada sala principal donde estaban exhibidos gran variedad de vestidos con un colorido magnifico que lo asombro por su exquisitez, varias mesas de trabajo, telas, una maquina de cocer y demás instrumentos que la talentosa dueña utilizaba en su labor que para nada era inferior a los trabajos que había visto en su mundo dominado por Humanos.

**_ Increíbles diseños, Abril los adoraría, incluso Irma y Karai…bien a rescatar el lugar._**

Noto con gusto que el taller también contaba con su propio extinguidor, por lo que echo mano de este para combatir las llamas que ya habían consumido algunos vestidos fijados en los maniquís en forma de Poni.

Tan pronto calmo el volumen de esas calientes ascuas, Reunió y acomodo la mayor parte de los vestuarios y papeles con diversos diseños, además para su sorpresa de varias cajas repletas de gemas y joyas deslumbrantes hacia la parte aun segura del cuarto, ya hecho esto, se apresuro a volver a utilizar la última carga para apaciguar el siniestro.

Sus pulmones tosieron con fuerza en protesta por respirar el humo negro, que poco a poco iba diluyéndose al lograr ganar terreno a base de su tenacidad, la garrafa que llevaba consigo la utilizo para mojar una de las largas telas, así armado con esta el joven Mutante termino por fin de apagar las ultimas llamas blandiéndolo como un gran garrote, logrado esto abrió las ventanas que pudo y la puerta para dejar salir la humareda.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, sólo lamento haber echado a perder el lienzo que catalogo de una calidad cotizada, solo esperaba que la Unicornio modista le perdonara eso**_ Creo haber oído que su nombre era… ¿Rarity?…y su hermana Sweetie Belle… bonitos nombres... ¡COF…COF!…_**

Tan pronto se aseguro que las llamas estaban controladas salió al exterior para refrescarse de la experiencia pasada, no apenas había dado un respiro de alivio que no evito preguntarse por Rafa y los demás Ponis que aun no llegaban al lugar, quizás eran bastantes los enemigos por vencer, estaba a punto de salir en su búsqueda cuando nuevos gritos llamaron su atención ya que en una casa a lado un Potro chillaba por ayuda, pues su hogar se estaba quemando también.

**_ ¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUN PONI AYUDEME!_**

**_ ¡YA VOY CHICO! ¡AGUANTA!_**

Sin pensarlo dos veces Donatello tomo una vez más la larga tela y la mojo lo suficiente además de todo su cuerpo para la nueva emergencia, descarto usar cualquiera de los dos extinguidores por estar ya vacios, así que enrollándose con ella corrió y tan pronto llego a su objetivo se arrojo por una de las ventanas penetrando al encerrado infierno ahí.

Ahí encontró a un aterrado Potro de Pegaso de color banco, las llamas ya habían hecho presa del techo y todo alrededor ya se presentaba largas columnas de fuego por lo que era comprensible que ni intentara volar.

Aferrándose a una caja forrado con papel multicolor, el despavorido Poni alado se encontraba agachado bajo una mesa que ya estaba también siendo presa de las llamas.

Tan pronto vio a la silueta entrar contestando sus gritos, se abalanzo hacia él buscando protección sin importarle mucho que el recién llegado para nada pareciera un Poni.

**_mi hermano me dijo que me quedara en el refugio…pero necesitaba en verdad rescatar el regalo para mis padres… ¡fue una tontería!_**

**_No…no lo es si era para tus padres… ¿Cómo te llamas chico?_**

**_Rumble…_**

**_Buen nombre, llámame Don…ahora..._**

El joven Mutante ya no pudo decir más palabras, con un crujido brutal varias columnas se vinieron abajo obstruyéndoles el paso hacia las ventanas y la puerta atrapándolos sin remedio, aferrando al potrillo bajo la húmeda tela que poco a poco dejaba de darles protección ante el calor abrazador, el Ninja Tortuga busco frenéticamente algún otro punto para salir mientras los pulmones de ambos resentían el oscuro humo que los atenazaba.

Pero ya no había posibilidad de encontrar ruta de escape alguna, pues las llamas ya estaban devorando toda la casa desde el piso superior hasta algunos de los cimientos, el único sitio que le faltaba al mortal fuego era precisamente donde ambos seres se encontraban parados.

**_Papá…Mamá…hermano Thunderlane…los amo...Perdón por no haber obedecido_ **murmuro sollozando Rumble anteel inminente final que sentía ya encima.

Donatello al quedarse sin ideas y sin encontrar forma alguna de Escapatoria, solo le quedo abrazar al pequeño Pegaso considerando seguir su ejemplo y despedirse también de los suyos **_no tengas miedo Rumble…me quedare contigo…_**

Pero al oír gimotear al crio que le fallo, una ira interior le hizo levantarse y se grito a sí mismo con furia.

**_ (¿Y qué Dony?... ¿sin más te rindes?... ¡Vamos extraño resplandor!... si en verdad me estas ayudando, ¡AYÚDAME A SACAR AL POTRO DE ESTE INFIERNO!)_ **

Grito en su profundo ser sin saber a quién, y como divina respuesta: de nuevo esa aura que hacia juego con su máscara se manifestó con una fuerza que se batía contra el incendio que los rodeaba.

Donatello el Ninja Tortuga nacido de un accidente genético, desarrollando su mente en todas las ciencias conocidas, convirtiéndose en un genio hábil en todos en los campos distinguidos, se encontraba ahora ante una fuerza que hasta ahora había considerado solo un mito, hasta entrar en contacto con este mundo habitado por estas 3 especies de Ponis, estaba ahí, no la podía negar desde el principio, era MAGIA de lo que estaba hecho el fulgor unido a su espíritu, una magia que los había estado ayudando en esta contienda dándoles además cierto grado de protección, protección que ahora invocaba no por salvarse solo él, sino también al joven corcel que bien Agarrado miraba maravillado el resplandor que en este momento los cubría.

**_ ¡SUJÉTATE RUMBLE! ¡NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ!_ **grito decidido Donatello desenfundado su BO, canalizando su aura hacia este, lo hizo girar al frente creando un circulo de energía cual escudo y arrojándose ambos derecho sin detenerse hacia la pared de fuego y escombros, el fulgor estallo en un gran destello purpura que atravesó la funesta trampa.

Afuera, lo que vieron los recién llegados y pasmados Bomberos jamás lo olvidarían en sus equinas vidas, la casa que ya era una pérdida total exploto por uno de sus costados arrojando varios materiales al rojo vivo, y en medio de esa bola de fuego una figura rodeada de una luz morada surgía como si escapara precisamente del mismo averno.

El ser aterrizo frente de ellos, apoyándose en un bastón se arrodillo para deshacerse de la humeante tela que cubría su cuerpo, para revelarles al joven Pegaso que tocia incontrolablemente.

**_ALGUN PONI POR FAVOR, ATIENDA A RUMBLE._**

Respondiendo tanto a la petición como su entrenamiento altruista, dos Ponis Bomberos se acercaron solícitos al pequeño Potro, tras de un rápido chequeo las sonrisas de los servidores públicos vaticinó buenas nuevas para con el joven que no soltaba de sus cascos la caja que atesoraba.

Entonces Rumble y los demás Bomberos dirigieron una mirada especial al Quelonio que también recibía una rápida revisión de una Unicornio del cuerpo para asegurarse que también se encontraba bien aun con todo ese humo inhalado.

**_Fue muy valiente de su parte Jovencito, pero a pesar de no tener mayores heridas, con las que ya tiene debería reposar._**

el Ninja Tortuga observaba curioso aunque no era la primera vez, la habilidad con que la Bombero Unicornio manejaba con su cuerno áurico el instrumental para atender emergencias **_Gracias…COF… pero así como ustedes…no hasta patear fuera de aquí a esas sombras._** contesto decidido Donatello, correspondiendo a la sonrisa agradecida del Potro, y de simpatía de los bomberos.

Un sonido peculiar los puso en alerta, todos se pusieron en guardia ante la embestida de unos centauros que extrañamente a cierta distancia se detuvieron sin intentar atacarlos o nada, Dony noto como los invasores dudaron en írseles encima, y además de que estos prefirieron mejor ir en contra de otros Ponis que los instigaron presentándose para ayudar a los Bomberos.

Esto dio tiempo al joven Mutante de sopesar con ellos sobre lo que le dijeron antes los otros Equestrianos, de que durante toda la conflagración a los traga humos los habían dejado en paz **_ ¿Qué significaría?_ **dijo en voz alta haciendo meditar a todos los ahí presentes.

De repente el Guerrero de la máscara purpura sintió como una opresión en su alma, volteo a todos lados hasta fijarse en un punto exacto, en un momento no lo comprendió, pero un mensaje sin palabras le llego a su mente haciéndolo correr con aprensión, esa desesperación fue sentida por todos los Ponis presentes que lamentaron no poderlo seguir de inmediato, Rumble le deseo buena suerte además de darle nuevamente gracias a Don, al que consideraba ya un nuevo amigo.

Al mismo tiempo, en los lugares donde ambos se encontraban en ese instante, tanto Rafael y Miguel Ángel reaccionaron de la misma manera que Donatello, los tres llegaron a una conclusión que los lleno de ansiedad.

_ ¡**NUESTRO HERMANO NOS NECESITA!_**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

El hospital era enorme de varios pisos y del color natural de la madera que lo conformaba, ahí aparte de los pacientes enfermos de por sí, se encontraban varios heridos por los recientes combates, además de potrillos recién nacidos o por nacer sin contar a los refugiados, las enfermeras con demás personal y demás valientes que llegaron a apoyarlos hacían todo lo Poni posible para mantener a raya a un enorme numero de las pesadillas que ahora se confabulaban en atacar a los más indefensos.

Pero a pesar de su bravura y esfuerzo en especial de los que portaban armaduras, las sobre pasantes en número de sombras equinas no paraban de avanzar con una decisión de dementes, deseando en verdad tomar revancha de los habitantes de Ponyville a través de realizar una masacre contra sus seres queridos convalecientes.

Sin ningún Pegaso que los apoyara y los pocos Unicornios reunidos ahí haciendo lo que podían con sus debilitados escudos mágicos que invocaban, las enfermeras en verdad temieron lo peor para ellas, sus compañeros y sus pacientes, rezaron pues no les quedaba otra alternativa mientras no dejaban de lanzar coces furiosas enfrentando al enemigo.

**_¡Oh dulce Celestia!…¡por favor que ocurra un milagro!…¡que cualquier Poni nos ayude!_**

En eso…en milisegundos que quedarían por siempre en sus recuerdos, alguien apareció Como una ráfaga demoledora de esperanza rodeada de luz, que cayó sobre los centauros destrozando a muchos de ellos, impresionadas todas las enfermeras vieron como sus rezos tuvieron una respuesta en la forma imponente de un Guerrero, uno valeroso como arrancado de los cuentos de aventuras de su niñez, uno que increíblemente no era Poni pero si ¡TORTUGA!

**_ ¡DE AQUÍ NO PASARAN COBARDES!_ **fue el grito de Leonardo enfurecido ante la perspectiva de lo que pretendían los monstruos que no paraban de mostrar su crueldad.

Quien como tal cual un milagro de color verde y azul, ataco como un león a un grupo de diecisiete sombras repartiéndoles tajos y estocadas de sus energizadas espadas, además que también sus piernas sin necesitar tener cascos eran usadas de manera prodigiosa dando patadas contundentes, todos sus ataques eran certeros provocando más bajas entre los seres de arena quienes no paraban también de buscar lastimarlo con sus pezuñas y garras, lo que apenas unos pocos de ellos estaban logrando dado que la aura azul del Quelonio ofrecía una gran resistencia que iba siendo menguada minuto a minuto.

Pero tan pronto un centauro lograba conectar una dura coz arrojándole al suelo, el tenaz Ninja Tortuga se ponía nuevamente de pie contraatacando con su mortal esgrima, no permitiéndoles la más mínima oportunidad de tomar ventaja de sus heridas que se iban incrementando, Leonardo sabía que a larga acabaría cayendo a este ritmo.

**_ (Con mi último aliento…tal vez sea derribado peleando…pero lo hare con honor)… ¡ENCIENDETE AURA AZUL!_**

La pelea tomo la atención de todas y cada una de las demás sombras dejando por un momento de presionar a los Equestrianos que protegían el hospital, los Ponis se replegaron agradecidos formando un frente solido mientras descansaban por el breve lapso, muchos de ellos recibieron rápida atención de las solicitas enfermeras, todas ellas solo lamentaron no poder hacer lo mismo por el increíble ser de mascara azul que seguía luchando con ahincó a pesar de estar cada vez mas lastimado.

en un breve intermedio el líder azul leyó algo muy claro en esos enrojecidos ojos de las pesadillas fijados en él, era ODIO, odio puro que los monstruos le dedicaban a su Quelonia presencia, un odio que en verdad los enceguecía y entonces vio la oportunidad de lograr mantener a salvo a la clínica y sus residentes.

Con los 5 centauros restantes contra los que peleaba busco provocarlos para que siguieran atacándole, y entonces en simples segundos encendió una vez más el gran resplandor azul que lo rodeaba, haciéndolos caer en fintas y engaños logrando exterminarlos con sus fulgurantes tajos dejándolos como meras figuras desmoronantés.

**_Basura…no son más que basura de sucia arena._ **dijo con un calculado tono de desprecio, para ganar crecidamente la atención de los monstruos cada vez más molestos.

Así despectivo se planto a las decenas de Centauros que lo veían con mas furia que nunca, entonces el valeroso Mutante apuntándoles con su Katana Ninjato, les lanzo un duro desafío que caló hondo en el oscuro ser de las pesadillas.

**_ sean treinta, sean cien… ¿EN VERDAD ESTO ES TODO LO QUE POSEEN PARA ENFRENTARME A MI?... un miserable Tortuga que ahora ¡SE RIE DE USTEDES Y DE QUIENES QUIERA QUE LOS MANEJAN!_**

El agudo relincho de cólera que emitieron todos los centauros estremeció a los Equestrianos, y pasmados los vieron como si todos ellos fueran uno solo, dirigiéndose en embestida contra el Mutante de mascara azul.

Este sonrió de ver que su estratagema funciono, enfundando sus espadas echo a correr hacia el fondo de una calle dirigiéndose al interior del pueblo para guiar lejos a los atacantes del vital lugar, sin mirar atrás sabiendo que ahora siendo él el objetivo debía llevar remotamente la batalla siguiente que estaba bien seguro de no ganar esta vez, pero satisfecho de haber hecho lo correcto.

**_ (Lo logre maestro…vi con mi mente una oportunidad de aprovechar la debilidad del enemigo…ahora debo echar mano del entrenamiento físico que me dio para mantener a los Ponis del sanatorio a salvo.)_**

Los Ponis y soldados obligados en permanecer en los alrededores del hospital en caso de un nuevo ataque, solo les quedo mirar en estupefacción y en impotencia el acto del ser que consideraron como el más valiente que hayan visto.

**_ ¿Estará bien?_ **pregunto genuinamente preocupado un potrillo quien junto con otros que eran de la misma escuela de ApleeBloom, SweetieBelle y Scootaloo, se habían escondido en las puertas del edificio que estuvo a punto de caer ante el ataque de las sombras, siendo entonces testigos del nuevo rumbo que tomo la situación gracias al Quelonio que despertó en todos los críos una inocente y profunda admiración.

**_ ¿conseguirá ganar él solo?_ **fue la siguiente pregunta que ahora dijo una potra de Unicornio gris, rubia y de ojos dorados.

Ninguno de los adultos se atrevió a contestarles, no estaban seguros del destino del Guerrero Reptiloide, y los soldados buscaron frenéticamente en el cielo a cualquiera de sus compañeros alados para intentar avisar de la situación y conseguirle apoyo ya que ellos estaban imposibilitados de abandonar el sitio.

Aprovechando que nadie la veía, una pequeña Potranca se escabullo buscando ir tras el rastro del increíble combatiente que la había impresionado tanto, se trataba de Babs Seed la prima de Applebloom, ella se encontraba en una visita sorpresa a su familia en Ponyville cuando se dio el ataque de las sombras pesadillas de arena negra, a ella junto con otros Potritos habían sido llevados al sanatorio como refugio temporal.

Le preocupaba no saber de sus parientes en especial de sus primas y las demás miembros de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, pero si lo que había oído era cierto, quizás ellas se encontraban fuera de peligro gracias a los aliados Tortugas que ayudaban a la villa y al que precisamente uno de ellos quería volver a ver en acción, cuando le diera una buena patada a esas malvadas sombras.

Una de Las enfermera de nombre Redhearth, saco un viejo libro con el que entretenía a sus pacientes Potros y Potrancas, cuya portada decía **"Guardianes de la Armonía", **con lagrimosos ojos observo también la retirada de los centauros en pos de perseguir al Ninja Tortuga, y entonces musito algo que todos los presentes escucharon atónitos.

**_Exactamente fue lo mismo que hizo en su última batalla…en verdad… ¡el espíritu de Bold Lion ha regresado por fin!… ¡Gracias Líder Azul!_**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Momentos antes, todos los combatientes en los diversos frentes de batalla al ir avanzando después de exterminar a sus adversarios, habían acabado congregándose sin querer en un punto específico de PonyVille, casi llegando a la alcaldía.

Todos los grupos de ciudadanos y soldados conformados tanto por Ponis terrestres, Unicornios y Pegasos se daban cuenta de algo alentador, todos los equipos ya no se habían encontrado con mas adversarios con quienes pelear, ya fueran gárgolas o centauros dándoles la gran posibilidad de que quizás su pueblo prácticamente estaba siendo liberado de los invasores.

**_ ¡SI!...¡Estamos ganando!_ **gritaron felices algunos Pegasos aterrizando para hacer sonar sus cascos en el suelo, salvo Derpy quien sin saber porque lo dudaba, además de que esas nubes le seguían llamando la atención.

**_ ¡Lo logramos Octy!… ¡Lo logramos!_ **Dijo emocionada DJPON3 abrazándose a la sonrojada yegua terrestre gris, quien como Derpy no dejaba de escudriñar los alrededores, como temiendo una horrible sorpresa no compartiendo el entusiasmo de su amiga y demás compañeros.

**_Big Macinston… ¿crees que sea posible?_ **Pregunto esperanzada CheeriLee, pero la seriedad de su Poni especial le marco que el granjero pensaba que todos los Ponis necesitaban confirmar mejor su situación.

Los hurras y demás gritos de júbilo fueron calmados por el capitán Flash Sentry** _ ¡Atención todos los Ponis! aun es demasiado pronto para confiarnos, debemos separarnos en nuestros equipos y realizar búsquedas concretas por todos los perímetros, además de ver por cualquier compatriota herido, debemos asegurar los puntos clave de PonyVille, así que mi grupo partirá rumbo al hospital en el rastro de mas posibles enemigos ocultos**._

Todos los Equestrianos reunidos ahí estuvieron de acuerdo, tan pronto se organizaban para comenzar a avanzar hacia las diferentes calles, varios recibían de buen grado reencontrarse con familiares y conocidos que habían luchado en diferentes zonas por todas las escaramuzas pasadas.

**_ ¡Lira!…me alegro que tú y Octavia se encuentren Bien…me parece que los músicos les dieron una buena lección a esas odiosas pesadillas._**

**_ ¡Solo que nadie se mete con PonyVille sin pagar un alto precio!_ **replico solemne la verde Unicornio, pero su mirada cambio de repente, preocupando a su amiga color crema **_…y tú Bombón…yo… ¡WAAAHHH TENIA MIEDO DE YA NO VERTE!_ **Termino diciendo abrazándose en un mar de lagrimas a la Poni terrestre.

**_ (típico…por lo menos ya dejo por la paz su teoría de que el chico Tortuga que conocimos, debe tener alguna relación con los Humanos.)_**

3 potrillas en especial, acompañados de una Poni anciana al frente de varios miembros de la familia Apple y las mascotas de las portadoras, se encaminaban a reunirse con algún grupo de búsqueda, dos de ellas se emocionaron que en uno de estos se encontraban los Ponis que mas buscaban.

**_ ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_ **Grito Sweetie Belle al ver a sus también aliviados padres que la recibieron con los cascos abiertos.

**_ ¡BIG MAC!... ¡MAESTRA CHEERILEE!...qué bueno que están bien._ **fue el grito de júbilo de la emocionada Potranca amarilla pelirroja, quien no evito derramar lágrimas al abrazarse de su amado hermano mayor.

**_ ¡APPLEBLOOM! ¡SIP! así es…y se lo debemos a tu conocido especial._** contesto conmovido el percherón rojo al corresponder el abrazo de la más pequeña de sus hermanas.

**_Entonces si conocieron al Ninja Rojo… ¿Oyeron chicas? ¡Nuestro Ninja cumplió su promesa!_**

**_ ¡SIII! es el mejor._ **Grito de contenta Scootaloo, preguntándose si lograría que el Ninja Tortuga que tanto la impresiono, también aceptaría ser como su hermano mayor así como Raimbow Dash.

**_¿Ya lo consideran como suyo?...tengo curiosidad de ver como "su" Ninja reacciona al hecho que ya lo quieren adoptar, SIP._ **dijo divertido Big Mac al recordar al fuerte aliado que se había separado de ellos hacia bastante rato, por buscar a los suyos.

**_ ¿Ninja? ¿Como los de las películas? con razón esas armas se me hacían conocidas…pero no son adecuadas para que las lleven unos jovencitos…_ **Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la educadora Poni purpura, sabiendo de sobra lo ridículo que era su comentario.

Pues todos los presentes habían percibido que los aliados misteriosos, a pesar del enorme cuerpo que sobrepasaba incluso al de adultos, por su actitud y lenguaje se trataban nada más y nada menos que de pubertos adolescentes con la edad máxima para entrar a la academia.

**_He oído mucho de esos muchachitos verdes que han estado echando más que un casco a Ponyville…_ **Menciono la Matriarca de la familia Apple. _** me parece que se merecen una buena bienvenida que solo nuestra villa puede proporcionarles._**

**_ ¿creen que les gusten las manzanas?_**

**_debemos darles a cada uno de ellos con varios de nuestros mejores pasteles, cariño._**

**_les daremos un servicio de Spa del nivel que solo pueden pagar las princesas._**

**_ eehhmmm… yo ya les compuse una marcha._**

Fue lo que Algunos de los ciudadanos comenzaban a murmurar sobre la propuesta de la Abuela, cuando un estruendo los callo, todos miraron hacia el cielo buscando su origen y observaron lo que muchos conocían pero no todos habían visto en persona: un arcoíris de colores brillantes y nítidos que así como el relámpago se dibujaba en el horizonte hacia Canterlot, partiendo el cielo mientras que el sonido del mismo trueno lo acompañaba.

**_ ¡Es Raimbow!... ¡solo ella puede hacer la RainExplocion Sonica!_ **Grito emocionada Scootaloo ante las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los testigos.

**_ ¿pero?... ¿Qué la haya hecho en este momento, indica que es algo bueno o algo malo?_ **le toco a Sweetie Belle preguntar a lado de sus igualmente preocupados padres y mas al notar que el arcoíris era tragado por lo que parecía la boca de un embudo que desapareció de inmediato, la tención aumento porque aun ignoraban la situación de Rarity y de las demás Elementos de la Armonía.

Nadie supo responder y solo les quedo seguir avanzando para asegurar su hogar, por varios metros trotaron atentos a cualquier eventualidad, a lo lejos los Pegasos desde su posición aérea creyeron ver una nube de polvo en algún rincón de Ponyville, pero algo los interrumpió antes de avisar.

Si la rain explosión sónica los tomo a todos desprevenidos, lo que en verdad los sorprendió mas fueron los gritos de una encarrerada Potranca que se dirigía hacia ellos.

**_ ¡PRONTO! ¡TODOS LOS PONIS VENGAN!_**

**_ Pero si es Babs Seed._**

Ignorando a sus parientes, la yegüita naranja llego ante Flash Sentry con toda la ansiedad escrita en su pecosita cara.

**_ ¿Qué sucede pequeñita?_ **la apremio a decirle el capitán esperando lo peor.

La joven familiar de los Apple con angustiosas lágrimas, hizo el anuncio que impacto a todos los Equestrianos presentes.

**_ ¡HAN CAIDO!… ¡LOS ALIADOS TORTUGAS HAN CAIDO! ¡TODOS LOS PONIS DEBEMOS AYUDARLOS!_**

Primero petrificados, pero entonces muchos iniciaron a galope veloz su carrera hacia el lugar que les indico Babs seed, en especial los Apple con las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders al frente a lado de las mascotas.

**_ ¡AMIGO MIGUEE!_** fue el grito de la Pegaso Gris al batir sus alas con decisión, hacia donde se distinguía la polvareda.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

(Un lapso de tiempo antes.)

El alumno más aventajado de la escuela de Hamato Yoshi ponía toda la fuerza de la que era capaz hacia sus musculosas piernas, ganando una gran distancia contra los frustrados cuadrúpedos que estaban muy lejos de alcanzarle siquiera.

**_Más lejos debo llevarlos lo más lejos posible… ¡Ups!…ya no será posible._**

Entre tres calles cruzadas varios de los enemigos aparecieron para por fin encerrarlo, deseosos de acabar finalmente con la amenaza verde, tanto gárgolas y centauros que quedaban de lo que fue un enorme ejercito se habían congregado para exterminar al que ya llamaban el odiado líder azul.

Sus demás compañeros de arena ya habían sido vencidos en los otros frentes, podían percibirlo por una unión psíquica que poseían, pero todos esos engendros sabían que en verdad los Equestrianos estaban lejos de verdaderamente ganar, ya que sus oscuros AMOS les habían dado a las pesadillas una cualidad aterradora que los Ponis aun ignoraban.

Aun así todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en algo, junto con uno de sus creadores que atestiguaba oculto todo el desarrollo de la guerra, de que si no exterminaban a estos inesperados aliados de los equinos, sus demás señores oscuros no reclamarían la victoria, ya que estos seres venidos de la nada poseían una magia de ofensiva que en verdad era poderosa y letal para las fuerzas del mal congregado.

¡Debían destruirlos! empezando por el enmascarado azul, quien lejos de sentir miedo, los esperaba posicionado en una kata con sus dos Ninjato desenfundadas preparado a enfrentarlos en combate mortal, la determinación clara en su mirada sin pupilas, una serenidad inquebrantable con el que nuevamente los reto.

**_Aquí termina todo, ¿Quién es el primero?... ¿ninguno?... ¡Entonces TODOS! ¡HIIIIYAAAAAHHH!_**

Con el pensamiento en sus hermanos pero con su arrojo en el combate, Leonardo se lanzo a la carga contra la gruesa columna de adversarios que igualmente se le arrojaron tanto por tierra como por aire en busca de por fin eliminarlo.

Una gárgola descendente fue el primero en entrar en su rango de alcance, recibiéndolo con una patada lateral el Ninja Tortuga lo dirigió contra un centauro chocando ambos aparatosamente, de inmediato utilizando a los caídos como punto de apoyo para saltar por encima de otras de las sombras, para que al quedar a las espaldas de ellos aprovecho para utilizar sus Katanas en atravesarlos a todos hasta desbaratarlos.

Un zarpazo se estrello contra su duro caparazón, dejándole una marca más a lado de otras como recuerdo de peleas anteriores, el joven Guerrero le correspondió a su atacante con un letal corte cargado con su aura.

Pero más y más adversarios se dejaban venir sin pausa ni descanso con una enajenación de orates, todo por su ansia del elemento que los guiaba: **LA VENGANZA **

Venganza que deseaban sus señores, contra todas las criaturas de la mil veces maldecida Equestria.

Venganza contra sus Princesas, cuya luz jamás permitió a las tinieblas reclamar la creación entera.

Venganza contra los miserables Ponis, cuya existencia era un insulto para ellos.

Y finalmente Venganza contra esas molestas portadoras, cuyas antepasadas ya habían sido de por si un obstáculo para sus fines.

Venganza que casi al estar al alcance de quienes la reclamaban, parecía ser una vez más arrebatada a manos de unos inesperados extranjeros venidos de quien sabe dónde, cuya intervención era increíblemente firme a favor de los Ponis gracias a esa desconocida magia ofensiva que los cargaba con una increíble Aura de combate, que incrementaba la de por si enorme habilidad Guerrera de estos malditos Tortugas.

**¡MALDITOS TORTUGAS QUE DEBIAN SER EXTERMINADOS!**

En la danza mortal que ejecutaba Leonardo, llevando a sus enemigos tanto voladores y cuadrúpedos en una espiral interminable donde muchos de ellos conocían su fin, él sentía que tanto su fuerza física como la que le proporcionaba el resplandor comenzaban a menguar, sin prestarle atención solo permitió que su mente y espíritu lo guiaran en esta batalla que quizás sería su última.

Recordó las anteriores frente al clan FOOT, contra Shereder, contra Karai, contra la banda del Dragón purpura, contra los Krang, contra la infinidad de Mutantes malignos, contra seres de otros mundos y dimensiones, ¿Por qué sentía más emoción al haber entrado a la actual?

la respuesta le llego al mirar por un momento todo el alrededor del escenario dramático de este conflicto, jamás pensó que existiera un lugar idílico como la villa en la que ahora se encontraba, algo había aquí que le agradaba y lo instaba a no dejar de pelear, como queriéndolo proteger para **"algún Poni"** en especial sin saber de **quién** se trataba, y la satisfacción que le proporcionaba la sonrisa agradecida de cada uno de sus habitantes, a diferencia de los desprecios que mayormente recibían los Quelonios en lo que llamaba hogar, donde por esa y varias razones se mantenían en anonimato.

Anonimato que a veces lo asfixiaba a él y sus hermanos, cuya frustración los llevaba a cuestionarse mil veces ¿para qué seguir? ¿Por qué hacerlo?... pero todos ellos sabían la respuesta: **PORQUE ERA LO CORRECTO**, porque así se los enseño el ser más sabio y fuerte que conocían: "Splinter" Hamato Yoshi, su maestro, su guía, SU **PADRE**.

Un padre que estaría de acuerdo en la decisión de todos ellos en participar en este conflicto, pues jamás dejarían de ayudar a quien lo necesitase, ya sea Humano, Mutante, Alien o en este caso **PONI**.

Sus contados amigos les darían igualmente su aprobación y si pudieran se les unirían en esta gran causa, entonces sin más dudas, decidido el valeroso Mutante continúo acabando con mas pesadillas que no dejaban de aparecer, en pero en ese instante Al hacer caer varios adversarios le llego la realización de que había fallado en una importante lección de su maestro.

**JUNTOS ÉL Y SUS HERMANOS UNIDOS EN MENTE Y ESPIRITU ¡NO HABIA PELIGRO QUE NO PUDIERAN SUPERAR!**

Tan pronto le llego esa conclusión, cuando 3 figuras que reconoció de inmediato hicieron acto de presencia cambiando una vez más la balanza del conflicto, la sonrisa del Mutante mayor se ensancho de alegría ante quienes jamás lo abandonarían porque todos ellos eran FAMILIA.

**_ ¡LEO!_ **gritaron sus tres menores hermanos, al mismo tiempo que cargaban contra varios de los adversarios que lo rodeaban, quienes de nueva cuenta bufaban de frustración ante el embate de estos a quienes empezaban odiar más que a los Ponis.

Los Nunchaku giraron con determinación, el Bo se levanto ejecutando varias espirales decidido, y los brillantes Sais en estocadas firmes, apoyando las curvas que dibujaron las Katanas, se dirigieron despiadadamente impactando en los cuerpos del mortal enemigo.

Y no solo con sus ya temibles armas atacaban a las sombras, sus endurecidos miembros también golpeaban de manera letal contra sus arenosos cuerpos, ya sea con las fuertes piernas al aplicarlas en descendentes patadas voladoras o incluso girando en el suelo logrando derribarlos patéticamente, también los Mutantes contaban con sus endurecidos puños que igualmente eran contundentes en cualquier movimiento de ese ballet letal en la que ellos iban dirigiendo los pasos que otra vez llevaban a los centauros y gárgolas hacia la derrota.

**_ (¡WUAU!… ¡Vaya onda de choque! es superior a la que genera Big Mac)_ **Babs seeds se decía a sí misma emocionada desde su escondite, en verdad esto era más épico que cualquier comic que hubiera leído hasta ese momento.

Así Los 4 hermanos Shinobis terminando con una explosión de varias técnicas Ninjitsu energizadas, barrieron reiteradamente con el variopinto de adversarios de arena negra congregados en el círculo que buscaba acabar con Leonardo, ante el brillo del cuarteto de auras que brillaban embravecidas, al resto de las pesadillas solo les quedo retroceder con temor pero sin renunciar a la lucha.

**_Oye Leo, ¡No los acapares todos!…PRESUMIDO._ **Gruño calmado Rafael dirigiéndole una mirada mitad reproche y mitad aliviada a su hermano mayor.

**_ ¿desde cuando nuestro temerario líder nos hace a un lado sin compartir una pelea?_ **Comento con su burlón tono sarcástico Miguel Ángel.

**_por separado aprendimos a ser eficaces ¡Para qué unidos seamos imparables!_ **remarco al último Donatello feliz de reunirse todos de nuevo.

**_Gracias y les pido perdón…_ **el mayor de los alumnos de Splinter comenzó, buscando congraciarse con sus preocupados hermanos.

**_olvídate de eso… ¿ahora cual es la estrategia a seguir?_ **lo callo cortante Rafael agradecido de haber llegado a tiempo, en parte porque estaba de sobra el discurso de su disciplinado hermano, y en parte porque estando él a salvo entonces YA debían exterminar a estos adversarios bajo su siempre correcta guía.

Moviendo su cabeza en una seña de aceptación, y resignado ante la aptitud que siempre manejaba su rudo fraterno para ocultar su sentir, Leonardo entonces dio la siguiente propuesta: _**Es momento de un ataque combinado hermanos, demos todo contra las gárgolas y los centauros._ **

Miguel Ángel acepto la orden del mayor del cuarteto, mientras que a sus reunidos rivales al fondo de la calle les hacía señas burlonas con el pulgar hacia abajo, en clara mofa a las pesadillas que enfurecidas se preparaban para una nueva ofensiva contra los Mutantes.

Donatello hizo un rápido cálculo de la cantidad de rivales frente de ellos, debería preocuparse que en sí esas sombras de arena los superaran por más de 10 a 1, pero no sería la primera vez para los Ninja Tortugas en verse en una situación similar, además que al notar que ya no se escuchaban mas escaramuzas lejanas, le daba las bases para teorizar que quizás las ultimas de las sombras estaban reunidas aquí, proporcionándoles la oportunidad de terminar finalmente esta batalla.

Entonces el sapiente de la máscara purpura decidió que era el momento justo en que todos debían analizar sobre lo que habían descubierto hasta ahora de la nueva habilidad que poseían, para utilizarla en lo que se avecinaba.

**_Leo tengo algo que decir._ **Sin quitar completamente la vista de sus enemigos, todos decidieron hacer caso del más inteligente entre ellos. **_ ¿qué opinan camaradas de las auras fulgurantes que nos rodean desde el inicio de las hostilidades?_**

Todos tenían su propia idea y sentir de la increíble pericia que ahora ostentaban.

**_ ¡Siii! ¡Es muy cool!... hasta ahora he notado que nos ayuda bastante en resistencia para patearles los flancos a esos feos._ **Declaro emocionado Miguel Ángel aun buscando que nombre darle a esta nueva técnica.

**_ A mí no me importa que caparazones sea…lo que en verdad importa es que nos funciona._ **fue la respuesta áspera de Rafael, considerando inútil devanarse los sesos con el porqué, mientras ya podían estar mejor expulsando de una vez por todas a esas molestas aberraciones de PonyVille.

Leonardo dio una mirada para calmar el ansia de Rafael, sabiendo que simplemente él como todos ellos ya quería terminar con la amenaza, pero en verdad tenían que conocer lo que hubiera descubierto Donatello de esta aura.

**_ estoy de acuerdo que es de gran asistencia y he logrado que me dé mas fuerza de lo que creí posible, ¿cuál es tu conclusión Don?_**

**_Aunque no me crean porque ni yo lo creí posible… ¡Es Magia!_**

**_ ¡¿(00)!?..._ **Los tres Quelonios le dieron una mirada estupefacta al genio de su equipo, como cuestionándole su cordura.

**_ piénsenlo de esta manera… en verdad existe en la realidad de este lugar y sus habitantes la manejan de varias y distintas maneras con la misma facilidad como si lo hicieran de toda la vida._**

**_pero los únicos que he visto que generan un resplandor parecido y es a través de sus cuernos, son precisamente los Unicornios._ **fue lo que dijo Leonardo no queriendo contradecirlo.

**_No del todo._ **sorprendentemente fue Rafael quien más le creía a su hermano sabiondo._** Big Mac el hermano de la potrita AppleBloom, me dio a entender que incluso los Ponis terrestres como él, generan magia que la convierten en fuerza de trabajo aun no manifestando aura alguna, cuando formó en la pelea que compartimos una poderosa onda de presión contra esos centauros barriéndolos, solo la sentí pero jamás note algo más._**

**_ ¡WUAU! y mi amiga Derpy al ser una Pegaso ¿no es por eso mismo un ser mágico? ¡Adoro este lugar!_**

Concluyo emocionado Miguel Ángel ante la perspectiva que ahora se presentaba.

**_ Entonces hermanos aunque solo lo especulo, esta magia que adquirimos sin saber aun como,(quizás Crys-Mu tuvo que ver) es diferente a la de los Ponis porque es mas enfocada para el combate…en otras palabras es una Aura de Batalla que genera MAGIA OFENSIVA._**

**_ ¡AURA DE BATALLA! ¡MAGIA DE COMBATE! (así suena mejor)._ **repitió el alegre Mutante de las mascara naranja.

**_Y ya lo comprobamos porque nos da bastante Fuerza en nuestras acometidas energizando incluso nuestras armas y además de recuperación ante ciertos daños, proporcionándonos una ventaja contra esos seres de arena hechizada… debo agregar que apenas pude darme cuenta de que si la concentramos a la par con nuestras enseñanzas de manejo de CHI, conseguiremos entonces controlarla a voluntad ¡Para lograr mejores y más letales ataques!_ **Así concluyo Donatello su teoría, queriendo ya ver si lograba algo mejor que el escudo que ideo al escapar del incendio y lo que llegarían a crear sus hermanos.

**_ ¿quieres decir que podemos convertirnos de alguna forma en Shinobis Hechiceros?_ **

Raf le gano la pregunta a Mikey, mientras que Leonardo dio por ultimada esta junta, para ya entrar en acción con el nuevo conocimiento de este misterioso don.

**_Suena descabellado, pero ya nada me parece imposible a esta altura, ¿listos Tortugas?_**

**_ ¡Siempre Temerario Líder!_ **

**_Vamos todos como uno solo a patearlos de regreso al averno._**

**_Es hora..._ **Miguel Ángel no alcanzo a terminar su frase, pues todos ellos recibieron hacia su alma un mensaje…un mensaje conformado por 6 Bellas voces como jamás habían escuchado dándoles el siguiente pedido.

**_ (¡Por favor! si en verdad existen y vinieron a cumplir su deber… Bold Lion, Streght World, Gift Forall y Message Heaven… les encargamos nuestro hogar!...)_**

**_ ¿¡QUIENES NOS HABLARON!?_ **Se miraron entre sí cuestionándose que había sido aquello, pero sin más decidieron cumplir con ello al percibir ese cálido llamado dirigido a sus corazones, casi una súplica que los instaba a no dejar de luchar, Los Ninja Tortugas más confiados que nunca al encender sus reconocidas Auras de Batalla, saltaron decididos en recibir con toda su fuerza para repeler la enfurecida acometida de los engendros que acicateados por el odio buscaban por fin hacerlos pedazos.

Como en cámara lenta, tanto gárgolas por el aire y centauros por el suelo iban en choque directo contra los preparados Guerreros Mutantes.

Entonces… un atronador crujido en el cielo les quito micras de segundo de la necesaria atención en batalla…pues los Quelonios al mismo tiempo observaron un arcoíris partiendo a lo lejos hacia las montañas junto con la sonora explosión, sonora explosión que los saco de balance.

Jamás en su joven vida habían visto colores tan firmes en el lejano fenómeno que todos ellos conocían de sobra, pero el que pareciera más un veloz relámpago surcando el horizonte, acompañado del estruendo estrujante del trueno, fue compresible que no quitaran la vista de tal hipnotizante fenómeno aun a mitad de su asalto.

**_ ¿Pero qué maravilla es eso?_ **no pudo evitar musitar Mikey.

**_ ¿acaso estamos atestiguando un arcoíris sónico? ¡Imposible!_ **analizo impresionado Don.

**_ ¡Es algo muy Bello!…pero…_ **trato de sustraerlos Leo.

**_ ¡SOMOS UNOS TONTOS!_ **grito de alarma Raf, al darse cuenta del gran error en que habían caído.

Ya que Las monstruosas pesadillas al frente lo notaron claramente, y con la fuerza de la tempestad varios de los voladores lograron aprovechar la fatal falta de sus odiados enemigos, echándoseles encima con el ansia misma del depredador que por fin reclamaba su ansiada presa.

Los 4 hermanos apenas tuvieron milésimas en voltear demasiado tarde hacia las gárgolas, cuyas garras golpearon con demoledora precisión sus verdes cuerpos, arrojándolos al piso a la merced de sus compañeros terrestres, dolor fue la primera sensación de los Guerreros verdes mientras sus manos soltaron sus armas, sofocación en sus pulmones lo siguiente al azotar contra el suelo a pesar de la protección de sus conchas, y de ahí un interminable desconcierto al no poder coordinar sus miembros ante las interminables coces de los centauros que los trataban ahora con la misma facilidad de un balón de soccer.

Buscaron inútilmente enderezarse, pues el veneno de las garras enemigas empezó a actuar en sus organismos a pesar de que las auras se debatían ralentizando sus efectos, aun así sus espíritus se negaron a rendirse, y tan pronto habían logrado contraatacar débilmente a alguno de los centauros que los sacudían, cuando varias gárgolas los tomaron por la espalda sujetándoles brazos y cabezas en una llave tipo candado.

**_ ¡Como odio esta estúpida maniobra de sumisión!_ **gruño Rafael debatiéndose en busca de liberarse inútilmente pues él y sus hermanos eran vapuleados como sacos de boxeo.

Al obtener al fin la codiciada revancha, las sombras buscaron ensañarse de mil maneras posibles en contra de los aliados de los Ponis, no solo a bases de coces y zarpazos, sino azotándoles hacia el suelo y arrastrándolos hasta impactarlos tanto contra las paredes y demás objetos de la villa.

La pequeña Babs seed desde su observatorio oculto cayo de su emoción hacia la más grande desesperación, siendo muda y aterrada testigo de la horrible masacre frente de sus ojos, sin soportarlo decidió entonces no quedarse solo viendo, pues así como harían sus primas en su lugar, si ella no podía prestarles apoyo a esos valientes seres, iba a hacer uso de sus veloces patas para iniciar a trote veloz la búsqueda de la ayuda para los héroes caídos.

Sin ningún enemigo que la notara siquiera por estar concentrados en el bestial castigo, la Potranca corrió como un rayo entre las calles pidiendo a los Tortugas que resistieran hasta que lograra encontrar refuerzos.

Golpeados y abatidos ante la incesante paliza, los Quelonios ya no atinaban a defenderse siquiera, avergonzado Leonardo pidió mentalmente perdón a sus hermanos y su maestro, Rafael lamento ser un inútil que no pudo sacar a sus hermanos de la humillante situación, Donatello en haber sido un tonto que no saltó a tiempo del fatal error, y Miguel Ángel en no haber sido útil para salvarse él y sus hermanos.

En especial todos dirigieron una última disculpa, a las misteriosa dueñas de las melodiosas voces que les pidieron proteger Ponyville **_ (¡Fallamos!...perdón por ser unos estúpidos fracasados.)_**

Finalmente, las pesadillas decidieron que ya era suficiente, los azotaron en el duro suelo una última vez como si fueran simples bultos, entonces varios de las sombras extendieron sus grotescos miembros hacia ellos, para que las oscuras arenas de esas garras empezaran a cubrirlos para iniciar el prohibido hechizo de la tumba de basalto.

**_ (Me gusta este pueblo.)_ **fue el nuevo pensamiento colectivo de los Ninja Tortugas, mientras aspiraban el dulce olor del césped que cubría varias calles, la frescura de ese limpio aire, y la visión del cielo más azul que hubieran visto.

Todo eso mientras sus debilitadas auras poco a poco se apagaban ante el negro material en la que se solidificaba la arena de los enemigos, su fuerza se había ido también y sus mentes se apagaban ante el pesado sopor que ahora los invadía, embargándolos hacia una espiral sofocante y oscura, después de tantas batallas pasadas y victorias agridulces, tal Parecía que el fin ya les había llegado.

**_ ¡ADIOS A TODOS!_ **se despidieron funestamente entre ellos, igualmente tanto de sus amigos como de los Ponis que acaban de conocer.

Las pesadillas de arena negra rieron por lo bajo ante su inminente triunfo.

Pero entonces…imprevistamente ocurrió lo inimaginable para los invasores, pues algunas de las gárgolas que estaban sobre el Mutante enmascarado naranja, fueron tacleadas violentamente por un veloz borrón gris de crin rubia.

**_ ¡MIIIIIIIGUEEEEEEEEE!_ **fue el grito desesperado de la Pegaso de mirada extraviada, al azotar a los engendros alados en el edificio mas cercano.

Al mismo tiempo que varias cantidades de objetos diversos se estrellaron contra las arenosas cabezas de quienes estaban encima de los Mutantes, mientras que junto a un gran sonido como avalancha, se escuchaba el agudo desafío de cuatro Pequeñas Potrancas apoyadas por las mascotas de las Portadoras.

**_ ¡Oigan abusivos! ¡Pónganse con uno de su tamaño**!_

Confundidas, las sombras cortaron con el hechizo permitiendo a los 4 Guerreros sacudirse el pesado aturdimiento, y en ese punto tanto los Quelonios como los monstruos se dieron cuenta de algo inesperado

Una gran manada de embravecidos Equestrianos viniendo de todas las calles de Ponyville, ¡Llegaban raudos y veloces por aire y tierra cual valerosa caballería al rescate! pues todos ellos definitivamente no iban a tolerar que petrificaran a los nuevos aliados así como ya lo habían hecho antes con varios de sus congéneres.

En una ensordecedora y furiosa estampida, bufando, expeliendo muchos de ellos vapor por sus ollares, todos los Ponis terrestres, Pegasos y Unicornios se abalanzaron contra las sorprendidas pesadillas que fueron arrasados por el feroz contraataque.

Todos unidos en una causa común, ¡**En ir a salvar a los que momentos antes les habían prestado ayuda!**

Varios de ellos, en especial los que tenían mil razones en estar agradecidos, buscaron cargar en contra de los que estaban encima de los Mutantes, empezando con los padres de Rarity, ThunderLane, Bon Bon, Lyra y Octavia, quienes con varios compañeros se lanzaron en pos de los que mantenían en el suelo a Donatello.

**_ ¡Déjenlo horrorosos! ¡No le harán más daño!_**

Vinyl, los Cake, la familia Apple, Las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Cheerille y demás ciudadanos y soldados se abalanzaron contra los que intentaban de nuevo encerrar en basalto a Leonardo y Rafael.

PonyVille pelearía una vez más por lo que consideraba sagrado: **LA AMISTAD**.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Después de vencer a las dos gárgolas, Derpy regreso sobre sus aleteos y con el apoyo de las masajistas y de las mascotas junto con otros Ponis, acudieron donde yacía Miguel Ángel para darle combate a los captores de este.

El choque de fuerzas fue estremecedor, el más joven del cuarteto apenas podía vislumbrar la lucha a su alrededor, es más, no sabía si era cierto que escuchaba algo como estampida acercándose y haber visto una ráfaga gris gritando su nombre que se llevo al par de Gárgolas que tenia encima.

**_ ¿Derpy?..._ **musito incrédulo Y casi temiendo en estar equivocado de que él y sus hermanos estaban en verdad recibiendo ayuda, después de que todos ellos cayeron en el error de distraerse en el peor momento del combate, algo común en él, pero que ahora les había puesto en grave peligro ante sus enemigos deseosos de venganza, quería mofarse una última vez de esas sombras cobardes, pero al saber que ya no era posible se despidió de todos en especial de este mundo y sus habitantes que tanto le agradaban.

Su aprensión fue calmada cuando noto ser rodeado precisamente por varias amables y preocupadas miradas de esos grandes ojos que poseían los habitantes de Ponyville, en especial de la Pegaso gris con quien ya había hecho migas y quien le llamaba con esa curiosa pronunciación.

**_ ¿Estás bien Migue? ¿Necesitas un doctor?_ **pregunto triste la cartera de la CutieMark de burbujas, al notar todas esa visibles heridas en el cuerpo verde del Tortuga, cuyo gesto era deplorable.

Miguel Ángel sintió ser levantado por varios Ponis y en especial como los cascos de la Pegaso gris lo sostuvieron con legítima ansiedad, mientras que el resto de los habitantes de Ponyville a los cuales llego a reconocer, junto con los animalitos lo observaban solícitos.

Todos ellos lo habían visto luchar anteriormente, con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizo en especial, pero ahora verlo derribado, abatido con todos esos zarpazos y moretones en su físico, les hizo temer que pudieran haber llegado tarde en socorrer al Quelonio que tanto les simpatizaba, no solo por su noble disposición de ayudar, sino por esa chispa contagiosa de su humor que levantaba a los más tristes ánimos a través de esa **atroz** guerra, algo que en verdad equivalía al elemento de la Risa de Pinkie Pie.

Pero ahora, más parecía una agonizante victima de tantas, paralizado no solo por sus heridas si no por la posibilidad que tuvo de conocer su fin.

**_ ¡Derpy!...Yo, yo… ¡Gracias!... ¡gracias a todos! ¡Son mis héroes!_ **hablo de improviso levantando la caída cerviz, dándoles una corta pero animada sonrisa.

**_ ¿Para qué son los amigos?_ **dijeron las dos gemelas Aloe y Lotus suspirando aliviadas, junto con todos los ahí reunidos.

Mikey con los ojos más grandes que hubiera puesto hasta ese momento, permitiendo a los Equestrianos notarle sus ocultas pupilas azul cielo pregunto en franca sorpresa **_ ¿consideran su amigo a Miguelito?_**

**_ ¡A ti y a Miguelito! amigo Migue… ¿Quién es Miguelito?_ **contesto bastante segura la rubia cartera sin captar la pequeña broma de su admirado Tortuga.

Las risas que siguieron de parte de los ahí reunidos, felices de verlo recuperado, vino de mil maneras a confirmarle al Mutante de que estos Ponis que él y sus hermanos apenas habían conocido, en verdad les manifestaban una gran cordialidad a sus verdes presencias, cordialidad nacida en este campo de batalla en que ellos los Ninja Tortugas se solidarizaron con ellos, y en el momento preciso en que habían caído por su torpeza, los Equestrianos les habían correspondido.

Le emocionaba la nueva perspectiva, al siempre jovial Guerrero siempre le fascinaba obtener nuevos amigos y en este momento y lugar estaba haciéndose realidad ese pequeño deseo del enmascarado naranja, incluso el grupito de animalitos que había conocido antes parecían declararse a través de sus sonidos propios, que ellos también querían pertenecer a su nuevo circulo de amistad.

Entonces se irguió poniéndose tambaleantemente de pie, para agradecerles una vez más apenado a aquellos que se declaraban como sus nuevos **amigos.**

Derpy y Ángel le alcanzaron los rescatados Nunchakus que recuperaron Tanque y Winona, este los recibió con una gran sonrisa y leves lágrimas que todos ellos notaron.

Al momento de ver a los enemigos reagrupándose para una nueva ofensiva, el jovial Quelonio se posiciono al frente para cubrir a todos su benefactores, haciendo girar sus armas para dejarle bien claro a las pesadillas que regresaba nuevamente a la ofensiva gracias a quienes estaban perjudicando, aquellos que una vez mas él llamaba **¡SUS AMIGOS!**

**_ ¡Siiiii! vamos Migue ¡Wahoooo!_ **grito emocionada Derpy, pero al ponerse en sus cuartos traseros el simple impulso provoco que se fuera de espaldas para inevitablemente azotar en el suelo. **_ ¡OH, OH!_**

Estaba preparada para la siguiente bien conocida sensación de dolor, cuando se dio cuenta que nunca llego, pues el Ninja Tortuga, su reconocido amigo extendiendo su pierna la sostuvo por la espalda con el empeine de su pie, compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad, ayudándola a recuperar su equilibrio con un simple empuje.

**_ ¡Esto será épico!_ **Declaró decidido a lado de todos ellos, mientras su aura de batalla naranja se encendía nuevamente.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

En la agonía de la parálisis, Rafael seguía recriminándose su estupidez y el alto precio que estaban pagando todos ellos, el rumor lejano de una gran cantidad de cascos lo saco del aturdimiento en que se encontraba por ese maldito hechizo o lo que fuera que le estaban aplicando esos equinos del infierno.

Pero lo que lo hizo estar nuevamente lucido fue la sorpresa de escuchar unas vocecitas que reconoció en el acto **_ ¡Oigan abusivos! ¡Pónganse con uno de su tamaño**!_

Vio incrédulo como las tres pequeñas Potrancas junto con una más, desafiaban a los monstruos con casi las mismas palabras que él dijo cuando las conoció.** _ ¿Eh?... ¿AppleBloom…Scootaloo…SweetieBelle?… ¿Qué caparazones hacen aquí Potras?_**

De inmediato busco enderezarse para gritarles que mejor huyeran, admirado de su valor pero asustado por el bienestar de las criaturitas que él ya no podía negarse: hacían explotar su corazón, entonces cayó en cuenta que ellas no estaban solas, pues Big Mac, la maestra Cheerilee, la pareja de burros, una Poni anciana junto con varios Equestrianos venían en desafío abierto contra las pesadillas que lo mantenían amagado.

Nuevamente vio en acción al percherón rojo, cuyas potentes embestidas dieron cuenta tanto de Gárgolas y Centauros por igual, a lado de la valerosa maestra quien apoyada por varios ciudadanos incluyendo a las Potranquitas plantaron cara y cascos a los odiados enemigos, al rudo del cuarteto nunca le gusto quedar en papel de debilucho que necesitara ayuda de alguien (o algún Poni).

Pero en esta ocasión se dio cuenta que ese vano pensamiento no contaba, por lo que agradeció mil veces a los Ponis su benévolo acto para con él y sus hermanos.

también noto sorprendido como la anciana entraba también de forma impresionante en el fragor del combate, a pesar de su constitución frágil, dio prodigiosas patadas de técnica estilo Karate a varios de los centauro, dejando a Rafael en una gran incredibilidad.

**_ ¡JA!...solo son bichos bravucones… ¿Qué te pareció el estilo de la escuela de Miyagui llamada "respeta a los Ponis de tercera edad"? estimado muchachito verde._ **

**_Señora…más me vale no hacerla enojar._ **contesto respetuoso el enmascarado rojo.

Tan pronto la última pesadilla que mantenía prisionero al Quelonio fue destruida, Big Mac lo levanto a una posición sentada, siendo rodeado por los interesados Ponis, con los que ya había luchado lado a lado momentos antes ganándose este generoso acto de parte de ellos.

Antes de que la educadora violeta dijera la más mínima oración, fueron sus queridas alumnas quienes se le adelantaron llevadas por la genuina preocupación, de que su increíble nuevo amigo estaba en verdad bastante lastimado.

_ ¿**Estás bien?_ **inicio saltando agitando sus patas delanteras la pequeña de los Apple.

**_ ¿Te duele mucho?_ **siguió Scootaloo pegando sus grandes ojos a la mirada del Tortuga.

**_ ¡Por supuesto que no está bien y le duele mucho! ¡Zoquetes!_ **tercio molesta la pequeña Unicornio Blanca con crin morada y violeta para después dirigirse a Rafael**_ ¿Tuviste miedo?_**

Babs seed también quería participar, pero prefirió callarse mientras su mirada pasaba del increíble ser de mascara escarlata hacia el que ella ya conocía de mascara Cian, atendido a lo lejos por soldados.

Al rudo Mutante solo le quedo mirar, como las pequeñas Ponis pasaron de la interminable lista de preguntas hacia la preocupación de su persona, a una desconcertante pequeña discusión en que la Pegasito reclamaba que no le pusieran apodos raros, a las otras que rebatían ya sin razón ni coherencia.

Los adultos solo les quedo mirar resignados, acostumbrados ya a la peculiaridad de estas pequeñas conocidas como las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Y tan pronto ya se empezaba a levantar la clásica polvareda de sus tradicionales trifulcas, cuando fueron paralizadas por un grito firme que definitivamente no era la maestra Cheerilee.

**_ ¡HEY!... ¡Suficiente ustedes tres!...me parece que deben hacer algo con ese carácter, Potritas estas._**

Las tres Potrancas se detuvieron ante la firme llamada de atención, que recibieron del Ninja Tortuga que las miraba severamente.

Ante la perspectiva de haberlo hecho enojar, se sintieron bastante mal, pero antes de que sus enormes ojitos reflejaran vergüenza o pena, se iluminaron cuando Rafael cambio su gesto serio a una amplia sonrisa benévola.

**_ Me encuentro bien… a pesar de estar adolorido…y si…Tuve mucho miedo, pero ya no mas…gracias a todas ustedes, a su familia y amigos… gracias de nuevo…_ **las tres pequeñas Ponis juraron por un momento ver en esa penetrante mirada unas pupilas color jade, antes de quebajara respetuoso la cerviz queriendo ocultar su conmovido gesto.

Apple Bloom. Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle no esperaron mas, se le abrasaron emocionadas al que ya habían adoptado como el más grande amigo que se hayan encontrado, uno que tenia la fuerza y audacia templadas con una Lealtad de acero así como hacia Raimbow Dash, pero que también poseía la capacidad de demostrar una amabilidad y ternura como la de Fluttershy.

**_ ¡SI! ¡Salvamos a Nuestro Ninja!_**

**_(¿su Ninja?)…si…Si lo soy._**

La abuela, Cheerilee y Big Macinston con los demás sonrientes Ponis, vieron como esas grandes verdes manos con la fuerza suficiente como para destrozar a esas sombras de arena, acariciaron con ternura inusitada la cabeza de Applebloom y sus amigas.

Para que acto seguido ante la amenaza de las restantes pesadillas, se enderezo decidido y con esas mismas manos sostuvo sus brillantes dagas que Rebuznon y Matilda le alcanzaron, entonces plantándose con firmeza, preparándose junto con los decididos Ponis, para el siguiente round que ahora enfrentarían más que unidos contra los invasores.

La familia Apple, las Cutie Mark Crusaders y demás habitantes de Ponyville habían conseguido un nuevo amigo, un aliado que incluso sin pedírselo **¡Daría la vida por cada uno de ellos! **pues igualmente ya los consideraba **sus amigos**.

**_ ¡Aquí se acaba todo para ustedes!…sombras de pacotilla_ **declaró firme al hacer estallar su aura de batalla roja. **_ Ponyville nos tiene a mí y a mis hermanos… ¡y somos los Ninja Tortugas!_**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Donatello después de despedirse de todos, se dejo llevar por la mortal somnolencia, había muchas cosas que quería conocer aun, varias que hacer, incontables artilugios que quería fabricar, y más al encontrarse con esta nueva realidad regida por los Ponis.

Pero fue esa misma curiosidad lo que al final cavo la tumba de él y sus hermanos, algo lamentable porque quería saber más del origen de aquel arcoíris sónico que de seguro también estaba relacionado con la magia, el fracaso era amargo y entonces se pregunto si al ser este su final de todos ellos, venía a demostrar el cruel temor de que solo eran un mero accidente genético sin ningún destino o propósito en especial, y como tales desaparecerían sin dejar más que meros relatos que platicarían quienes los conocieron, para ser después olvidados en las brumas de la historia.

Al ser cubierto por ese hechizo de basalto negro, miro por última vez hacia el cielo azul, y mentalmente reto a quien fuera, si ellos unos meros Mutantes tenían un propósito aun, que se lo demostrara de una vez por todas antes de iniciar el camino a donde quiera que fueran.

Fue ese momento que su consciencia por fin fue sacudida por algo estremecedor, sacándolo de su cercano desvanecimiento escucho el redoble de varios cascos que venían pisoteando furiosos en una estruendosa carrera, seguidos de varios gritos de desafío de los recién llegados, y entre ellos en especial unas voces femeninas que gritaron:

**_ ¡Déjenlo horrorosos! ¡No le harán más daño!_**

Entonces logro distinguirlas bien para al fin reconocerlas de inmediato, eran las primeras Ponis con quienes se encontró en el inicio de la batalla por el vergonzoso episodio con el piano, vio a la Poni gris de ojos violetas, a la de color crema con crin azul y rosa junto con la Unicornio verde menta.

Las tres valientes chocaron sus cascos en los arenosos cuerpos de los centauros que lo aprisionaban, por fin liberándolo de esas garras que lo cubrían con ese material oscuro, por un momento temió que su temeridad les saliera caro a sus salvadoras, pero se tranquilizo y también se emociono cuando hicieron acto de aparición mas Ponis brindándoles el apoyo en la lucha, un apoyo que él estaba imposibilitado de dar, cayendo en cuenta en eso lo hizo sentir de nuevo miserable.

Thunderlane se dejo caer con furia contra gárgolas y centauros por igual, cuando le notificaron de la precaria situación de su hermanito Rumble y que su casa era una pérdida total, mil pensamientos angustiosos lo atormentaron hasta que por fin en uno de tantos refugios temporales, los rescatistas le mostraron que el Potro se encontraba sano y a salvo.

Agradeció a Celestia mil veces de que Rumble estaba vivo, y una gran ola de gratitud creció en él cuando su hermanito le informo del acto de rescate que recibió de parte del Quelonio de mascara morada, estaba doblemente en deuda con ellos, pues al de la máscara azul le debía que BlosomForth estuviera viva también, se juro a sí mismo que retribuirá a los nobles seres en cualquier manera por haber protegido a Rumble y a su Poni especial, por eso en el momento que la niña de los Apple aviso de la derrota de los Tortugas, se apresuro junto con varios Equestrianos al salvamento con quienes tenía un gran compromiso de retribución, nadie lastimaría a quienes les debía la vida de su querido hermano y de Blosomforth.

Pearl Y Magnum igualmente luchaban con coraje, para salvar al chico Tortuga que hizo mil locuras para apagar el siniestro que pudo haber consumido Boutique Carrusel, el verlo lastimado estrujo el corazón tanto de ellos como el de los demás Ponis, porque en verdad dado por los actos de generosidad equivalentes al elemento de Rarity, que el Quelonio y sus hermanos habían demostrado para con Ponyville y sus habitantes, logro en todos ellos una gran admiración y simpatía, que se había convertido en un fuerte aprecio, aprecio que se convirtió en amistad que sería mil veces retribuida, pues así correspondían los Equestrianos a sus amigos.

Logrando por fin su cometido, los Ponis se reunieron alrededor del yaciente Mutante quien no mostraba reacción alguna, temiendo lo peor; Lyra y Bonbon buscaron ponerlo en una posición sentada junto con Octavia, mientras le hablaban con preocupación.

**_ ¡Hey!...joven ¿estás bien?..._ **

Cuestionaron con aprensión al no obtener respuesta, mientras fracasaban aun con la magia de Lyra en intentar sentarlo siquiera, lo que solo lograron Thunderlane y el señor Magnum no sin algo de esfuerzo, aun así la mirada vaga que mostraba el Guerrero de mascara purpura no disipo para nada el pendiente que crecía en ellos, temiendo que quizás el veneno que sabían bien provocaba adormecimiento y sensación de entumecimiento, le estaría afectando de alguna otra manera.

Lyra volteo a todos lados buscando por algún Poni doctor o enfermera, pero no había ninguno cerca por el momento, pues habían ido a verificar el hospital comprometiéndose a alcanzar a los combatientes tan pronto pudieran.

Octavia se le acerco de frente analizando el rostro de Donatello, agito una pezuña frente a él mientras de nuevo decía la obligada pregunta:

**_ ¿logras escucharme?... ¡Chico!...por favor…yo…_**

**_ ¿Porque he de continuar?_ **fue la inesperada respuesta del joven Mutante, haciendo saltar a los solícitos Ponis.

**_ ¿Disculpa?_** le contesto cuestionándole la genial Poni intérprete de Chello.

**_ ¿de qué sirve mi entrenamiento? ¿Para qué mi supuesta capacidad?... ¿mi inteligencia? si en un simple descuido…todo se acaba…_ **divago triste el Ninja Tortuga, aun agradecido que él y sus hermanos estuvieran a salvo.

al escucharlo los Equestrianos, quedaron impactados ante el estado psicológico en que se encontraba el Guerrero que hacía varias horas antes, peleaba con una agilidad y bravura únicas que habían inspirado a todos ellos a resistir hasta el final, ahora solo era como un pequeño niño asustado ante macabras expectativas.

Todas las femeninas sintieron compasión y de inmediato decidieron buscar consolarlo, pero La Poni de tierra Octavia Melody, se adelanto a Bonbon y a la señora Pearl marcándoles que la dejaran a ella el hablarle al traumatizado Quelonio.

**_ ¿Estas asustado?_ **le pregunto firme con un tono de severidad, y ante eso el joven genio le prestó atención así como lo hacía ante Splinter, analizando la simple pregunta de la poseedora de esos serios ojos violetas.

**_la verdad… estoy Aterrado… no creí que…que yo y mis hermanos…no…ellos lo hubieran logrado en otra forma…en cambio yo…soy un inútil cobarde que se deja abatir ante la perspectiva de haber llegado a morir…_ **Contesto en un ataque de frustración.

**_Muchacho…_**

**_SI NO DOMINO MI PANICO… ¡SOY EL INUTIL DE MI EQUIPO!_ **declaro sin ser escuchado por sus hermanos, que le hubieran rebatido de inmediato esa desesperada declaración.

Pero a falta de ellos, la noble intérprete de Canterlot fue quien decidió darle una sacudida al pobre confundido Guerrero.

**_ ¡NO ERES NINGÚN INÚTIL! ¡TONTO TORTUGA ESTE!_**

Ante eso Dony se calló en sus gimoteos y miro con grandes ojos a la Yegua que continuo con su sermón.

**_ Es natural y Ponimente posible asustarse ante esta horrible situación que nos están haciendo pasar estos malditos Monstruos…yo estaba asustada…estaba aterrada porque por mucho que peleamos, estábamos perdiendo ante ellos… quienes tarde o temprano iban a acabar por exterminarnos._**

Donatello fue sacudido ante esa, que era la primera perspectiva que tuvieron todos ellos al llegar a PonYville, y como leyéndole el pensamiento Octavia siguió hablándole.

**_Por mucho que me mantuviera serena…el miedo ya hacia presa de mi ser por temor a lo que iba a pasarme a mí y a mis amigos de Ponyville…Bonbon aquí presente con Lyra, a mi Poni especial Vinyl… y a muchos otros más…yo llegue a creer que en verdad todo ya se había acabado PARA NOSOTROS._**

Ante la pequeña pausa, la Poni gris dejo que sus ojos violetas se empañaran para continuar su sermón.

**_Fue en ese momento que ustedes llegaron chicos…aparecieron para sin más comenzar a apoyarnos brindándonos su fuerza y esas técnicas con las que finalmente les hicimos pagar a esos invasores todo el dolor que nos provocaron…nos inspiraron a no rendirnos y tú en especial a mí._**

**_ ¿yo?…pero…_**

**_ ¿Acaso tú te acobardaste para dejar de prestar ayuda a cualquier Poni que lo necesitaba?_**

**_no…_**

**_ ¿acaso dejaste de idear mil maneras para derrotar a esas sombras?_**

**_no…_**

**_yo me entere por otros Ponis de todos los actos que has estado haciendo, Guerrero sapiente de la máscara morada, rescataste a muchos… en especial al Potro de aquel incendio cuyo hermano esta aquí regresándote tu generosidad, al igual que estos Ponis que les salvaste la Tienda porque te lo pidieron y de ahí no has dejado de pelear apoyándonos en todos los frentes, ¿un inútil lograría lo que has hecho hasta ahora? ¡Por todos los Ponis! _**

**_no…ciertamente no…yo… tiene razón…¡GRACIAS SEÑORITA!_ **contesto recuperado Don, y antes de que dijera mas la yegua Gris lo estrecho entre sus cascos mientras le musitaba llorando en su hombro.

**_Gracias a ti y a tus hermanos, por habernos traído esperanza…_**

Donatello correspondió el acto de la noble Poni que lo animo, ella le dedico una mirada a los blancos ojos del quelonio, Octavia y los demás notaron por fin las pupilas de este, eran de un poco común color carmesí, casi del mismo tono purpureo de DJPON3.

**_chico…no te sientas mal, todos los Ponis le tememos al final…_ **menciono el señor Magnum en un tono conciliador.

**_nunca terminare de agradecerte por haber salvaguardado la Boutique Carrusel de mi hija._ **hablo admirada la señora Pearl.

**_Rumble te envía saludos, gracias por haberlo salvado y debo decir que es un honor pelear a tu lado._ **Declaro conmovido ThunderLane.

**_tú y tus hermanos son GRANDIOSOS._ **gritaron juntas Bonbon y Lyra parafraseando a Raimbow Dash.

**_y a propósito, me hizo gracia lo que le dijiste a esas sombras cuando nos conocimos._ **termino Octavia al separarse brevemente del admirado ser que acaba de terapiar.

**_ ¿Cuando les grite que no quería tocar el Piano?... ¡PHHJEJEJE!…soné como a un Potro berrinchudo que se negaba a cumplir sus lecciones._**

**_Exactamente._ **Octavia comenzó a reírse dejando a un lado el decoro aprendido como artista de elite que era, la risa se contagio al Ninja Tortuga y de ahí todos los Ponis presentes estallaron en carcajadas disipando por fin el tenso ambiente de minutos antes.

Recuperado en alma y cuerpo, el joven genio divago que quizás también ya tenía la respuesta a la duda que tanto le aquejaba, si ellos eran o no un accidente del destino aun tenían una misión que completar aquí, una misión para con los habitantes de este pueblo llamado Ponyville, cuyas amables palabras por fin lo sacaron de su depresión y ahora envalentonado por el apoyo que le dieron, se dispuso junto con sus hermanos a corresponderles a estos seres, que estaba seguro sus fraternos también ya llamaban **amigos.**

Lyra se le acerco levantando con su magia el Bo que el Ninja Tortuga había perdido, ella como los demás Ponis estaba conmovida por todo lo que demostraba el fuerte joven, en especial que no solo poseía el elemento de la Generosidad, sino también que al abrirse con ellos mencionándoles su temor, también exponía una gran Honestidad, Honestidad que hasta la misma Applejack le alabaría.

**_(tan pronto se acabe esta locura…¡aun quiero preguntarle si sabe de los humanos!)_**

Donatello tomo del resplandor mágico su recuperado bastón, correspondiéndole sonriente a la Unicornio verde menta, para que al momento de hacer girar su arma, también hizo brillar con determinación su Aura de Batalla morada.

**_ ¡Ahora es nuestro turno!_**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Una ironía…una gran ironía que un arcoíris fuera lo que finalmente los distrajo al imperdonable error que les había costado todo.

En el fragor de la batalla jamás se debe perder la concentración, jamás distraerse bajo ninguna circunstancia y en especial no perder el objetivo.

Él…Leonardo, el supuesto elegido líder de su grupo por su capacidad indiscutible, había fallado en los tres importantes puntos que debe seguir un Ninja en batalla, fracasando miserablemente arrastrando a sus hermanos con ello hacia una ejecución a manos enemigas.

En verdad el maestro Splinter se encontraría hondamente decepcionado de su enorme estupidez, Leo ya lo estaba y la gran culpa no dejaba de atormentarlo mientras eran encerrados en ese raro material negro, después de la humillante golpiza sufrida.

Si solo fuera él… ¡ADELANTE! pero sus hermanos no debían pagar por su garrafal error, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlos también en estado deplorable de sumisión, quiso gritar a instarles a seguir peleando, pero debido a su propia gran debilidad, el caído líder azul llego a la triste conclusión que esta era una situación en que no podrían salir del traspié por sí solos.

Después de pedir perdón y despedirse de todos, solo una duda le taladró su consciencia al ser lentamente tragada por el oscuro aturdimiento: ¿Quiénes les habían llamado pidiéndoles proteger su hogar? además que lo hicieron citándolos por curiosos nombres que identificaba como los que tenían los Ponis…¿Bold Lion? lo más cercano a su propio apelativo… ¿Quiénes eran ellas?... tenía un raro deseo de conocerlas, pero al darse cuenta de que les fallo, solo le quedo pedir nuevamente perdón, pero también lanzo una petición a los cielos, si era este o no su final…¿había valido la pena todo lo que él y sus hermanos hicieron hasta ahora?

Tan pronto se contesto a sí mismo que la respuesta era un simple si, pues no tenían nada de qué arrepentirse y el haber participado en esta causa y otras anteriores, en verdad lo había valido… en ese punto solo deseo una mínima oportunidad de corregir su ultima falta.

Fue entonces cuando percibió el sonido de una estampida…y para su sorpresa una legión de Ponis llegaba para rescatar a los rescatadores.

Distinguió muchos rostros conocidos, al de los soldados, al de su capitán, al del ciudadano y ciudadana de Ponyville, ellos junto con una gran cantidad de Equestrianos plantaban cascos contra los oscuros captores que lo mantenían sometido junto con sus hermanos.

"cada acción tiene su respuesta y consecuencia", "cada acto bueno encuentra su reflejo como menos lo esperes" fue lo que le ha dicho el maestro tantas veces.

Y aquí en esta nueva tierra, en el pueblo conocido como Ponyville lo venía a corroborar de esta grandiosa manera, a cascos de sus nobles y agradecidos habitantes.

Él ahora se encontraba liberado de la cruel tortura de esas sombras malignas, al igual que sus hermanos que ya estaban siendo rodeados por más de los solícitos Ponis, temió por ellos pero tuvo más razones en estar agradecido al notar que estaban siendo atendidos de mil maneras, se sintió de nuevo en una gran deuda con los Equestrianos, mientras era ayudado por varios de su salvadores en ponerse en una posición sentada.

Pero Leonardo también se sentía avergonzado de su negligencia, el que lo llevo a él y a sus hermanos en la penosa pero peligrosa situación en la que cayeron por el tonto descuido con el arcoíris de antes, abochornado intento dar primero las gracias a todos su benefactores, pero su lengua se encontró trabada ante su creciente sensación de haber quedado como un estúpido.

Así lo percibieron los soldados y dos de ellos lo ayudaron a levantarse sobre sus pies, dándole sonrisas de simpatía como confirmándole al joven Guerrero no tan novato que un error cualquier Poni lo comete.

**_ ¡Gracias por salvarnos!...y…Perdón por la molestia_ **fue lo que finalmente alcanzo a decir el mayor del cuarteto con toda la sinceridad y pena posible.

Para su sorpresa no hubo reproches ni llamadas de atención, si no una genuina petición de los Ponis en armadura ante la mirada conciliadora de su capitan.

**_ Olvida eso muchacho, esto solo es una pequeña retribución por tus servicios…ahora te necesitamos en el frente, soldado azul, a ti y a tus compañeros, ¡Sigamos hasta la victoria!_ **

**_ ¿servicios?...pero era mi deber…_ **quiso rebatir el mutante mayor, pero fue callado por los Ponis en armadura quienes solemnes le dijeron.

**_ Precisamente, por tus infinidades de actos más allá del cumplimiento del deber…la villa, los más vulnerables de sus habitantes y demás Ponis se encuentran a salvo… cobardes seriamos si no correspondemos con el mismo coraje._**

Se sintió halagado y cohibido al mismo tiempo, aun meditaba sobre lo dicho, cuando sorpresivamente una Unicornio blanca de apariencia curiosa se presento entrando en la conversación.

**_ ¡Así es grandote! ¡Yo la mejor DJ lo aseguro! eres quien logro hacer la diferencia junto con tus hermanos, y por eso mismo venimos por ustedes, ya que ningún Poni olvida a sus amigos y ¡Ustedes ya son amigos Ponis de Ponyville!_ **Le dijo firme Vinyl Scratch al pasarle sus espadas a través de su telequinesis mágica.

Leonardo recibió sus recuperadas armas con un gesto de infinita sorpresa en su rostro, la llamativa Unicornio de gafas y crin azul los había aclamado a ellos como sus amigos "Ponis", una frase que no fue negada por ninguno de los presentes, si no todo lo contrario pues con enormes sonrisas parecían apoyar lo dicho.

**_Pero… nosotros no somos Ponis…_ **fue lo único que se le ocurrió musitar al joven Ninja Tortuga, ganándose más gestos de simpatía de parte de todos los reunidos Equestrianos.

**_ ¿y eso importa? si es así… ¡Entonces son nuestros Amigos Tortugas a partir de ahora! ¿No es así Ponyville?_ **respondió DjPon3 al fascinante ser que se gano su admiración y agradecimiento, consciente de que su sentir era compartido por su pueblo al que aclamo a reconocer su declaración.

**_ ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ **Gritaron todos los Ponis en afirmación tal como si todos fueran Bulk Biceps, quien esta vez no bramo por estarse enjugando conmovidas lagrimas.

Una pareja de Ponis en particular avanzo con sus potrillos en sus espaldas, reconoció a la yegua como unas de las que habían sido tomadas por las Gárgolas. **_Tú y tu hermano me trajeron de vuelta a mi esposa, y a mis hijos a su madre… ¿Por qué no he de considerarte mi amigo?_ **le dijo el señor Cake.

**_ ¡Gamigoh!...¡Togtugg!_ **parecieron balbucear los dos potrillos de Pegaso y Unicornio sin quitarle sus ojitos al ser verde que solo sonreía ante tan tierno acto.

**_Te arriesgaste en especial por el hospital… ¿Cuántos Ponis crees que están aquí porque protegiste a sus seres queridos?_ **fue la anónima voz de uno de los ciudadanos.

muchos de ellos ya sabían de todo lo que el Líder Azul había hecho por la villa, desde la alcaldesa, los comerciantes y demás estaban de acuerdo en algo en especifico, el Ninja Tortuga poseía una determinación y una capacidad de liderazgo casi Mágicas, equivalentes a las que poseía la reciente nueva princesa de Equestria: Twilight Sparkle.

Leonardo ya no encontró más palabras que decir, ante tan franca manifestación de parte de los Equestrianos, su cabeza zumbaba llena de interminables ideas que por fin se detuvieron cuando sintió un leve toque en su pierna, era una pequeña pezuña cuya dueña, una Potra naranja crin rosada y escarlata con varias pecas en su rostro se le acerco tímida, atreviéndose a tocarlo para sustraerlo de su confusión.

Al agacharse para mirar más de cerca a la pequeña Poni dedicándole una gentil sonrisa, leyó en su grandes ojos la misma chispa de admiración que le mostraban todos ellos, pero la de los potros era especial, pues venían marcadas con un dejo de inocencia que él conocía muy bien, pues también la manifestó en su lejana Niñez hacia lo que El mutante consideró entonces HEROES.

¿Acaso así era calificado por esta Potranca? no necesito mas respuestas, pues Babs seed se le abrazo sollozando, contenta de ver al que particularmente admiraba, en perfecta condición física a pesar de sus múltiples heridas, así era, AppleBloom y las demás chicas tenían al de mascara roja, pero ella prefería al que portaba el color cian.

Estupefacto a más no poder, el joven Guerrero de mascara azul solo le quedo corresponderle tiernamente el gesto a la Potrilla.

**_ ¿Sabes muchacho? fue ella quien corrió para avisarnos de su situación…_ **Menciono un conmovido Soldado de Canterlot frente a la atención de sus compañeros y de todos los demás ciudadanos de Ponyville.

Ante esa noticia, los ojos de Leonardo se abrieron tan enormes como eran capaces, notándose en su penetrante mirada las generalmente ocultas pupilas color azul acero, y con esa mirada dedicándosela a la emocionada Babs seed que se perdió en esos colores penetrantes de sus iris, le dijo de nueva cuenta conmovido.

**_ ¡Gracias pequeña! te debo la vida junto con la de mis hermanos._**

**_ ¿eso significa que somos amigos?_ **pregunto emocionada la prima de los Apple.

**_ De ti y de todos los Ponis aquí reunidos…nosotros Siempre seremos AMIGOS._ **Contesto firmemente Leonardo el Ninja Tortuga que encontró nuevas fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pues percibió una nueva cantidad de enemigos reuniéndose para un nuevo ataque.

Dándole una última mirada amistosa a Babs seed, Leonardo al ya estar erguido, tomo el pomo de su katana enfundada, y se encamino entre los nuevos aliados a seguir el combate contra las pesadillas que los acosaban.

**_ ¡Vamos a terminar con** **esto…EN ESTE MOMENTO!_**

Desenfundo el par de Katanas Niten-Ryu poniéndose en el frente del reunido ejército, haciendo brillar más que nunca su Aura de Batalla azul, se dispuso a pelear a lado de sus **Nuevos AMIGOS**.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Eran las ultimas decenas del batallón asignado a la toma y destrucción de Ponyville, las pesadillas sombra de arena negra lo sabían muy bien, rumiando su ira, solo les quedo preparar su embestida después de atestiguar a los del primer frente que intento acabar con esos Reptiles entrometidos, ser prácticamente barridos por un inesperado contraataque de parte de todos los embravecidos Equestrianos residentes.

El ver a los odiados extranjeros ponerse de pie a pesar de su deteriorada condición, retarlos soberbiamente con el apoyo de todos esos Ponis, y finalmente reafirmando sus posiciones encendiendo esas temibles auras multicolores que en verdad les causaba temor.

Les llego claramente el mensaje a los invasores que no tenían más posibilidades en esta lucha, pero aunque habían aprendido a conocer el miedo, sabían muy bien de parte de su creador que la victoria al final no pertenecería a los Ponis ni aun con la férrea ayuda de esos odiados seres verdes.

Así sin más, se dejaron venir en contra de los Equestrianos, pero permitiendo ver en sus enrojecidos ojos con la forma grotesca en que sus garras se transformaron en miembros más grotescos, una amenaza a todos ellos de que este era una embestida suicida de todo o nada, buscando llevarse la mayor cantidad de vidas Poni o Tortugas antes de acabar sucumbiendo.

Que es lo que probablemente creerían ingenuamente sus enemigos.

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_

Así los 4 hermanos fueron salvados.

Un calor nuevo les recorrió, sintiéndose bienvenidos.

Pues las cálidas palabras de todos los Ponis que los llamaron **AMIGOS**, les llegaron dentro de sus seres, porque ahí en su mundo natal, bien sabían que jamás serian del todo aceptados por la mayoría de sus habitantes, salvo aquellas personas especiales que Los Ninja Tortugas recordaron, que conformaban su reducido círculo de contados seres que ellos se atrevían a catalogar así, por ellos fue por lo que aceptaron defender su lugar de origen desde el principio.

Dándose cuenta que en esta nueva realidad, ahora sus **AMIGO**S se habían multiplicado para animarlos hasta el final.

Todo gracias a través del lazo más fuerte que daba a los Equestrianos la mayor ventaja contra sus adversarios, el lazo que se entretejía, dándoles fortaleza y los guiaba para formar eso que todos ellos conocían como **La Magia de la Amistad**.

**Amistad **que ahora los unía a todos ellos en ese campo de batalla.

Así inspirados, después de darse una mirada entre ellos en silencioso acuerdo, dieron el paso al frente interponiéndose entre los Ponis sus nuevos **AMIGOS** y esas odiadas Pesadillas con forma de Centauros y Gárgolas.

**_ ¡Vamos a terminar con** **esto…EN ESTE MOMENTO!_** Expresó desafiante Leonardo al Desenfundar el par de Katanas Niten-Ryu, poniéndose en el frente del reunido ejército, haciendo brillar más que nunca su Aura de Batalla azul, dispuesto a pelear a lado de sus **Nuevos AMIGOS**.

**_ ¡Ahora es nuestro turno!_** Grito con bravura Donatello, haciendo girar su arma, mientras también hacia brillar con determinación su aura de Batalla morada.

**_ ¡Aquí se acaba todo para ustedes!…sombras de pacotilla_ **declaró firme Rafael al hacer estallar su aura de Batalla roja.

**_ ¡Esto será épico!_ **Dijo decidido Miguel Ángel a lado de todos ellos, mientras su aura de batalla naranja se encendía nuevamente.

**_ Ponyville nos tiene a mí y a mis hermanos…_ **Rugió de nueva cuenta Rafael.

**_ ¡Y somos los Ninja Tortugas!_ **gritaron al mismo tiempo los 4 hermanos, mientras como la maquina verde que eran, se dirigieron en abierto desafío en curso de colisión contra las aberraciones que respondieron igual.

ASI ERA, este pueblo: Ponyville les recibió con los cascos abiertos, un sentimiento lleno sus almas y desde el corazón surgió nueva fuerza para buscar proteger a todos aquellos que ahora se atrevían a llamar **amigos**.

**Amigos** que quienes inspirados por ese coraje que demostraron sus aliados Tortugas, los Ponis, Pegasos y Unicornios cabalgaron a lado de ellos como el nuevo ejército que traía la esperanza nuevamente en este oscuro día.

**_ ¡BOOYAKASHAAAA!_ **exclamaron los Mutantes su particular grito de batalla a mitad de la carrera, grito que llamo la atención de los Ponis quienes correspondieron igual, vociferando también _** ¡BOOYAKASHAAAA!_**

**CONTINUARA….**

_**-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-MLPTMNT-**_


End file.
